Toby Cavanaugh CEO
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: CEO Toby Cavanaugh and his assistant Spencer Hastings have been secretly lusting after each other for months. A surprise encounter one Friday afternoon leads them to giving in to their desires. Will it be a bed of roses or will they both end up feeling the regret of a forbidden love affair. Spoby smut
1. Chapter 1

**I've had a lot of requests for this fic from my followers on tumblr. I know it's short but please review and let me know what you think of it so far!**

Spencer was typing on her computer. It was 4:45 on Friday and hardly anyone was in the office.

"You're still here?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked.

"Just finishing up the press release, then I'm out of here" she beamed. Mr. Cavanaugh was her boss and he was gorgeous. She'd never admit it but she'd been attracted to him since she met him in the interview. She secretly thought about climbing him everyday. She sent the press release and collected her things.

"I'm headed out, Mr. Cavanaugh" she said from the door.

"Ok" he said "have a good weekend Miss Hastings"

She nodded leaving. She was practically at her car when she remembered she'd gotten a call this afternoon and set an early Monday morning appointment for her boss. She decided to run back to the office and try to catch him before he left. The door to the office was closed. As was habit she knocked quickly before entering the office before getting an answer. She was a couple steps into the office when she realized that she'd walked in on her boss jerking off.

"Oh my god!" She yelled quickly averting her eyes. "Mr. Cavanaugh I am so sorry"

"Close the door and lock it Miss Hastings" she did as she was told. "Did you forget something?"

"Yes" she said breathlessly "you have a 9am meeting with Gordon on Monday, I know how you hate being surprised with appointments."

Spencer was pretty sure he had resumed his previous activity.

"I could take care of that if you want" she blurted out before she knew what she was saying.

Oh my god I'm so fired she thought.

"Come over here, Miss Hastings, come see what you do to me" he said as she turned toward him.

"Me?" She asked unsure

"Oh yeah" he said "you and your tight tops and short skirts...I've been wanting to fuck you for months."

Spencer slowly got to her knees. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She started slowly sucking on his tip. He let his head fall back and moaned. She sunk down on him. Swirling her tongue around.

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you" he moaned as she continued sucking him.

"I want you to, I've wanted it for months too" she said breathless still working his stiff erection. He pulled her to her feet and ripped open her button up and yanking it off her.

"Say it, I want to hear you say the words" he said panting as he cupped her breasts over her lacy bra. That was coming off next. He wrapped his arms around her working the clasp.

"I want you to fuck me, Mr. Cavanaugh" she said seductively in his ear.

"You're a saucy little minx aren't you?" He said. "I'm going to have so much fun with you"

He slipped his hand into her skirt feeling the lacy fabric of her panties. He pushed them away quickly finding her swollen clit. She whimpered as he rubbed it. She shrieked when he sunk two fingers into her rubbing his thumb against her clit.

"You like that?" He teased.

"Yes" she moaned.

"Yes what?" He urged.

"Yes Mr. Cavanaugh" she corrected. He pushed her down on the desk. He pulled her panties off. He sat in his office chair and leaned down sucking on her clit. Next he teased her opening. Then he put his whole mouth over her. He ran his tongue wildly over her clit and curled it inside as she screamed.

"Mr. Cavanaugh, please!" She begged. He chuckled as he slipped two fingers into her and put her mouth on her clit.

"Oh, oh please, yes, please Mr. Cavanaugh" her back arched off the desk as the orgasm ran through her.

"You taste sweeter than I imagined" he said sighing. "Time to see if you feel better than I imagined." He rubbed his throbbing cock against her clit.

"For the love of god please tell me you're on the pill" he growled.

"Yes" she said without hesitation and he pushed into her. She moaned at the feel of him inside her. He was by far the biggest lover she'd had. Spencer whimpered and moaned uncontrollably aa he thrusted into her deeply.

"You've been wanting this too?" He said almost as a statement. She nodded anyway.

He angled her so he could hit her gspot.

"Fuck yes, yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" She yelled as her walls spasmed against him. After he'd emptied into her he pulled out.

"Put your clothes back on" he said simply fixing himself.

That's it she thought to herself.

"Listen to me" he said seriously "you're going to leave the office like nothing happened, you're going to get in your car and wait. When you see me leave you're going to follow me. We're going to go to my apartment and I'm going to fuck you all weekend."

She nodded in agreement although it didn't sound like she had a choice.

"If you're seeing someone or fucking someone that's over, I don't share understood?"

"Yes" she said breathily. She carefully left the office. She could see a few people and wondered idly if they'd heard. She decided she didn't care because she'd just been deliciously fucked and she was going to get fucked all weekend long.

 **Let me know what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so here's the chapter you guys voted for. I hope you like it. I really appreciate all of you that review especially consistently. Please review! 10 reviews to update. Also you should follow my fanfiction tumblr blog spobyfanfictiona. I answer asks, post snippets, hold votes for updates, its big fun.**

It was no surprise he lived in a swanky expensive apartment. They walked in hand and hand. He got in and pushed the 5 button in the elevator. He led her into the apartment. It was bigger than she expected. "This place is very impressive" she said as he led her down the hallway into a big open area that appeared to be his living room.

"It's actually two apartments" he said. "I own the building and I knocked out a wall separating the living rooms and knocked down the wall separating the bathroom and kitchen in one so that I could have a bigger bathroom." He explained. It was a three bedroom one was being utilized as a home office and the other he seemed to be for storage. She saw a couple of moving boxes. "You're moving?" she asked.

"I just moved in not too long ago" he said. "Now let me show you to the room you'll be spending most of your time in" he said with a wolfish grin. He led her into the bedroom. It had a bed and a nightstand. The bed was king sized and was cover in a crème colored sheet set with matching comforter.

"Nice" she said as he picked her up and playfully tossed her on the bed.

"I'm gonna fuck you like you've never been fucked before" he growled as he began undressing her again.

"Mr. Cavanaugh" she whimpered.

"I'm just going to play with you a little first" he said. "I want your body begging for me"

"Believe me it is" she panted

Toby gently played with her clit.

"Please!" she begged.

"Just a little while longer baby I promise it will be worth it" he said putting more pressure on her.

"Yeah" she said as she clung to him. "Please don't stop"

She whimpered loudly as toby put his fingers into her pussy. He could feel her insides pulsing around his fingers.

"You're ready for me aren't you baby girl?" he breathed.

"I'm always ready for you. I always want you" she replied breathlessly. With that toby slammed his dick into her. He pounded her into her mercilessly. He reached for her arms pinning them above their heads. He wrapped an arm around her ass pumping into her.

"Toby! Oh god, fuck me harder Mr. Cavanaugh" she cried.

"Cum for me, cum for me the way you came all over my desk." He demanded.

"Yes!" she screamed as she came with him following quickly right after. As she rode out her orgasm toby began covering her breasts with kisses on his way down.

"I'm going to show you what it's like to cum until you can't cum anymore" he said. He licked her over sensitive clit. She panted as she writhed on the bed.

"Oh! Mr. Cavanaugh" she cried. "Oh god I'm gonna cum again!"

She grabbed his head humping him as she finally exploded. He climbed back over her.

"Roll over" he demanded smacking her ass lightly. "I'm not even close to done with you"

She obeyed and he was once again pressing his hard cock into her. He pumped into her deeply hitting her gspot with every stroke. She shook and moaned uncontrollably as he forced her to cum again.

Spencer woke up the next morning in the big bed all alone. Toby was nowhere to be seen. Spencer looked around the room for a note of some kind. Was she supposed to leave? She fiddled with her phone and checked her social media. She was about to summon dignity and leave when the door opened.

"Hey baby" Toby said quietly. "I was hoping to get back before you woke up" he said handing her a coffee and a bagel from the sack he was carrying.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

"So how are you feeling this morning." He teased.

"Amazing" she replied. "I just got my feeling back in my legs about an hour ago"

Toby chuckled at her joke.

"Take your clothes off" he demanded after she'd finished eating.

She did and he pulled her into his lap. She bounced up and down at the amazing feel of him inside of her at this angle.

"You feel so fucking good" he growled "I want to fuck you all the time"

"Oh god!" she screamed as her whole body started shaking. After she had rode out her orgasm she pulled toby down into the bed.

"Nap time!" she declared. Toby laughed as they curled up together.

She woke a few hours later and slipped on his short before going to the bathroom.

As she stepped out of the bathroom he swept her up in his arms and pinned her against the wall.

"I'm going to fuck you right here" he said with a huge grin.

"Well don't keep me waiting" she replied as he began putting kisses on her neck. She wrapped her arms around him as he pushed into her. He pumped into her until she got close and then ground into her.

"Come on don't fight it, cum all over my dick" he begged. After a few minutes of furiously pumping and grinding she finally began to shake. She came all over him and he carried her spent frame back to his bed.

"Will it be okay if I order Chinese food for dinner" he asked hesitantly "we can get whatever you want"

"Chinese sounds perfect" she said kissing him lightly before tossing herself back onto the bed.

"Chinese it is" he said getting up and going into the kitchen to find a menu. After they'd eaten they went back to fucking. The spent Sunday much of the same way.

"I have to go back to my apartment" she said reluctantly.

"No!" he said like a petulant child that had just been told that it was time for bed.

"Then what may I ask am I supposed to wear to work tomorrow?" she asked.

"Heels and a smile" he said with a huge grin.

"If I go now, I'll uh, I'll let you bend me over your desk tomorrow" she suggested.

"Ok" he said pouting slightly.

"Hey" Aria said as spencer pushed into their crowded tiny two bedroom apartment.

"I'm not trying to be your mom or anything but where have you been all weekend?"

"I met a guy and we hit it off so I spent the weekend with him" she said sheepishly. Toby had said no one could know about them.

"Scandalous" she said raising her brows. "So when am I going to meet him?"

"Were keeping it low key right now" she said.

"Ok, I'm not prying" she said "I'm the last one that should be giving anyone grief about secret relationships"

"So what's he like?" she asked.

"He's amazing" she said "we spent all weekend fucking on every surface of his apartment, it was like he knew exactly what my body wanted and he gave it to me only it was better than I ever imagined."

"Wow!" Aria said. "As long as you're happy"

"I'm very happy" she assured her.

The next morning Spencer showed up at the office early. She wore a tight pencil skirt and silk beige top.

Toby showed up in a gorgeous suit and Spencer immediately felt the throbbing between her legs. She wanted to be on his desk. Now.

Spencer was waiting patiently for Toby's nine o'clock meeting to be over so she could pretend to get updated so she could get her hands on him. She was working on her daily tasks when Daniel Cavanaugh came walk up to her desk. She had never met him but everyone knew who he was. He was Toby's dad. Toby was CEO but his dad still had a stake in the company. He was effectively her boss' boss.

"Mr. Cavanaugh" she said with a bright smile trying not to think about all the ways shed said that this weekend.

"You must be Spencer Hastings" he said shaking her hand warmly.

"Yes sir" she said.

"Do you know that since you started working for this company our profits have tripled?" he said.

"Clearly you're good for business and good for my son" he said. "We're having a gala, assistants don't normally come but I think you should be there."

"Of course!" she said excitedly "it would be a wonderful opportunity"

"It's tomorrow night, I'll see you there" he said.

"See you then" she replied.

After his meeting he called her in to his office.

"You left me last night" he said angrily lifting her skirt up and her panties down. "I want you on this desk like you promised me"

"Yes sir" she said.

"Your dad came by while you were in the meeting" she said.

"I can't believe I have to say this but don't mention my father when I'm fucking you" he said.

After they both came and he had her trembling on the desk they got dressed.

"So you said my dad was here?" he asked.

"Yeah" she replied "he invited me to the gala"

"You can't go to that" he said flatly

"But your dad invited me" she pouted a little.

"I'll tell him you were busy" he said

"There are 87 assistants in this office" she said "I'm the only one that got invited"

He let out a sigh.

"You want to go?" he asked.

"Please?" she begged.

"Ok, you can go" He said. He picked up his phone.

"I'm calling my friends wife" he said "she'll take you shopping for something appropriate"

She frowned.

"I'm just guessing you don't have anything acceptable on hand"

"No" she answered.

"It will be a present for you then, no one has to know I bought it for you" he said.

She nodded.

She took off early to go shopping with Hanna. Hanna was blond and vivacious. She had a white lacy top and tight jeans and boots on. She handed Spencer a stack of dresses almost as soon as she was in the store. She twisted and turned for what seemed like hours in dresses until they found a beautiful black one.

"That's perfect" Hanna said.

"It's way too expensive" Spencer said.

"Maybe but you aren't paying for it" she said with a smile. "Toby said as long as I kept it under $5000 he'd be happy"

They were having lunch laughing at the way one of the salespersons had made faces at them when Hanna's phone lit up. It was a picture of her with another blond with the name Vanessa on top.

"You can get that if you want" spencer said.

"Oh it's just my ex best friend, she can go to hell" she said shrugging her shoulders.

With an outfit complete with shoes and jewelry she headed home. Toby texted her demanding she spend the night at his apartment. She was tired but she headed over anyway.

As soon as he opened the door to his apartment his lips were on her.

"I just needed to be with you tonight" he said as he took her clothes off and picked her up carrying her to bed.

He kissed her passionately. He made love to her until both their bodies trembled.

"Let's skip work tomorrow we can both take the day off" he said.

"What about the gala, it'll look bad if we call in and then go to the gala?"

"Then will skip the gala too"

"You spent a mini fortune on my outfit why don't you want to go"

"It's just my relationship with my dad is tricky and I don't want him getting wind of us."

"He won't, I promise" she said kissing him.

They showered together and toby was still being especially clingy. She dressed for work and had a garment bag for her evening wardrobe.

"Will you come over after the gala?" He asked.

"Of course I will" she said kissing him

"Promise me" he said.

"I promise" she said

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Don't forget to review! Ten reviews to update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this is short but I promise the next one will ever a lot longer. I appreciate all the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Please review!**

Spencer was so excited about the gala she could hardly sit still. Maybe she would get promoted and then she and toby wouldn't have to keep sneaking around. She hated to admit it but she was kind of falling for him already. It was just before lunch when Toby called spencer into his office.

"Close the door" he said giving her that sexy look of his.

"Lock it" he said when it was closed. She did as he said and then sauntered over to his desk.

"I have some bad news" he said. This stopped her right in her tracks.

"Oh?" she asked.

"My dad had to go out of town for business, some emergency and he had to postpone the gala." He said. Spencer had a noticeable pout.

"Are you just saying that because you don't want me to go" she sniffled.

"No" he insisted. "I'll show you the email right here"

He pulled her into his lap and showed her the email, it looked legit,

"Don't be sad though, he also gave me and therefore you the rest of the week off." He said.

"I can't afford to take a week off" she said visibly upset.

"Don't worry" he reassured her "I'll find some vacation days for you"

Spencer wondered how long they would be low key with toby tossing benefits like that to her left and right.

"All you need to worry about is undoing that blouse and showing me those perfect little titties" he said with a devilish smirk on his face. She smiled and undid her blouse. He began to tease her nipples. She moaned as toby slipped his hand into her panties.

"Mr. Cavanaugh!" she shrieked. Toby then turned her around and sat her in his lap simultaneously pushing his throbbing boner. He thrusted upward in that tender spot. He put his hand over her mouth.

"It feels so good and you want to scream but you won't scream." He ordered. "You can scream all you want tonight at my apartment."

He thrusted upward until she was a shaking mess in his lap. When she pulled herself together she shakily walked back out to her desk.

At the end of the day Spencer went back over to Toby's apartment.

"Face down on the bed" he ordered once she was naked and she followed. He pushed into her from behind and began pumping steadily. He slipped a hand underneath her so that he could put pressure on her clit. He pumped into her making her cum. Her legs shook and she squirted on the bed. He was still thrusting.

"It doesn't stop until I stop it, and I'm going to make you cum over and over again." He said hotly in her ear. She came two more times before he was done and she was exhausted. They cuddled in bed spooning.

"I love you Spencer" he said kissing her back. Spencer didn't know what to say so she pretended she was asleep.

"So I wanted to run an idea by you" Toby said hesitantly the next morning.

"Run it" Spencer said.

"Well we both have the week off I was thinking we could do a little getaway. I have this beach house I rent sometimes. It has its own private beach So you can prance around naked if you like. Actually I think I'm going to have to insist you do."

She smiled. "That sounds like fun"

"Okay, so go to your apartment and pack yourself a bag and we'll leave this afternoon." He said.

She agreed and went back to her apartment.

"So he said 'I love you' and you pretended you were asleep?!" Aria yelled when Spencer told her what had happened.

"I don't know!" She said exasperated. "It seems a little soon to be saying things like that."

"Well you two are going on a romantic vacation just the two of you, you don't think the love bomb is going to get dropped on you again?" She asked pointedly.

"I'll deal with that when we get there I guess" she shrugged. Toby held her hand as he drove. He was pretty quiet but she didn't mind as long as it meant he wasn't professing his love to her.

"Good news!" He piped up "Hanna and her husband Caleb are coming up for a day or so, but don't you worry after that it'll just be you and me"

"Oh it'll be nice to have some company" she smiled. They'd been there about an hour when Hanna and Caleb had arrived. They greeted each other and then Hanna insisted she and Spencer go into town and get some groceries. Toby handed Hanna a credit card and her and Spencer were off.

After they had left Caleb opened his laptop. Toby handed him an envelope.

"$5,000 now and $5000 when its done" Toby ordered. Caleb nodded.

"Does she know?" Caleb asked as he typed away on the computer.

"No, and she's never going to find out"he said firmly.

 **DUN DUN DUN! What do you think Toby's hiding? Do you think Spencer will find out?**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Dont forget to review!**


	4. Do You Love Him?

"Do you love him" Hanna asked as they picked out vegetables at the market.

"Uhhh" Spencer said not knowing what to say.

"I don't mean to put you on the spot it's just that toby is my best friend and he's risking everything to be with you, so do you?" she asked feeling like her eyes were burning into her.

"What do you mean he's risking everything being with me?" she asked.

"If his dad found out that he was sleeping with his assistant then he would lose everything, his title, maybe his job, maybe more" she said.

Spencer paused not knowing what to say.

"Just think about it" she said "and don't lead him on"

Spencer nodded not saying anything.

When they got back to the house Hanna and Caleb made dinner for the four of them. They ate in a comfortable silence. Toby slid his hand under her skirt and rubbed her clit through her panties. She pushed his hand away. He brought his hand right back. Spencer reached around his shoulder and curling her fingers in his hair. She downed the rest of her wine.

"I think it's time for you to take me to bed." She whispered loudly. Hanna and Caleb laughed. Toby lead her to the bedroom and they quickly undressed. He went to pick her up and she stopped him.

"Toby, I….I...I" she stuttered "I love you"

A smile slowly creeped across his face. "I love you too baby, so much"

He picked her up and climbed onto the bed. He kissed her passionately as he caressed her breasts before his hand traveled between her legs.

"Toby" she whimpered as he rubbed her clit. She lifted her hips to let him know that she wanted more

"Calm down baby, I'm gonna give you everything you want" he panted as he thrust his fingers into her. "Cum for me baby"

Spencer gripped the sheets as her body trembled as she writhed on the bed cumming. He continued thrusting his fingers into her. She moaned and screamed and squealed as he pleasured her relentlessly. Her legs were weak with repeated orgasms as Toby finally pushed into her.

"So wet for me baby" he moaned. "Makes me so hard, but that's ok because I'm gonna pound into you until I can't get even get hard."

"That will probably be awhile" she chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him. Toby eagerly humped her as he kissed her neck and moaned into it.

"Oh god I love you so much" he moaned. She kissed him deeply. "I love you too"

They both moaned and came together.

"Roll over" he demanded "I want you one more time tonight"

He pushed into her pumping aggressively and rubbing her clit.

"I love having you this way" he growled.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum!" She screamed as she grabbed fistfuls of sheets. She whimpered and writhed. She let out a mangled cry as she came once more. They panted breathlessly as they curled up in the bed. Spencer kissed him gently before falling asleep happier than she'd been in a long time.

"Toby? Toby?!" She heard someone whisper but she figured she was just dreaming until the voice came closer and began whispering her name.

"Spencer, come on wake up you gotta go" it was Hanna.

"Hanna?" She yawned.

"Come on you gotta get up, Toby's dad is on his way here and he can't find you here, Toby's job and yours depend upon it" Hanna insisted.

"Ok" she said. She haphazardly got dressed as quickly as she could and then grabbed the overnight bag she'd packed.

"Come on" Hanna said comfortingly. "Caleb and I will take you home"

They were about 10 feet from the door when it swung open. There stood a petite blonde woman.

"Vanessa" Hanna said angrily.

"Oh is this your new BFF?" The blonde said in a catty tone.

"I'm Vanessa" she said extending a hand to Spencer.

"Spencer" she said taking her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet the slut that's been screwing my husband"

"What?!" Spencer cried feeling her world crumbling down around her. "Everything the man she loved had told her was a lie. Hanna, who she'd thought was a friend had helped him."

"I'll take you home" Hanna said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't Touch Me!" She screamed.

"Spencer?" Toby said groggily coming out of the bedroom. He noted her heartbroken expression and then his wife standing there

"Vanessa!" He said

"Hey lover" she said with a smile on her face.

Spencer pushed past Vanessa and out the front door.

OK **so I know you ALL knew he was married. I don't know how, maybe I'm losing my touch as a writer. I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Please review!**


	5. What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted

**Please review! I would really appreciate it!**

Spencer sat in the bottom of the shower sobbing. Her heart felt as though it had been sliced open. She didn't know how long she'd been in the shower when Aria came into the bathroom and climbed into the shower with her.

"He's married!" she cried out.

"I'm so sorry sweetie" Aria said rubbing her back. They sat there in the shower long after the water had run cold. Spencer and Aria changed into comfy sweats and brought their big poofy comforters into the living room.

"It still doesn't seem real" Spencer said finally.

"I get that" Aria said.

"I'm gonna have to find a new job" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Wait…Why are you going to have to find a new job?"

"My secret boyfriend is my boss" she admitted hanging her head.

"Wow" Aria said not saying much else. They had both started to drift off on the couch when they heard banging on the door.

"Spencer!" Toby yelled when neither of them answered. "Spence, baby, please let me explain, you weren't supposed to find out like that, I swear I was going to tell you"

Aria saw fresh tears coming out of Spencer's eyes. She got up and went to the door swinging it open.

"Look, Spencer may work for you but I don't so get out of here creep!" she yelled.

"Please, Spencer, just 5 minutes of your time, let me explain" he begged at her hunched over form that was facing away from him.

"If you don't leave I will call the police!" Aria screamed.

"I know I lied about a lot but I do love you that's the truth" he said before turning and leaving.

"And don't come back!" Aria yelled after him.

"I invited Ali over" Aria said about an hour later

"Ok" she said even though Ali was like the second to last person that she wanted to see.

"I'm sorry Spence" she said surprisingly sympathetic. "Sometimes guys are dicks"

Just then Spencer's laptop pinged and she checked her email.

"Crap" she groaned "Toby's dad left town on business and gave me and toby the week off and he's back so now I have to go back to work tomorrow, how am I going to face him?"

"You should quit" Aria said. "Make him write an amazing letter of recommendation so you can get a good job."

"You should go to the papers, his family is really rich right, and I bet daddy would pay a lot of money to shut up his son's mistress" Ali said evilly.

Spencer shook her head "I don't want his money"

The next morning Toby arrived at the office at 6 AM. The night before was wearing heavily on him and he was hoping Spencer may come in a little early and they could get a chance to talk.

When she hadn't showed up by 830 he texted her.

 _I called the HR department and had them put you down as out sick. I don't want you to lose your job over this. Please talk to me. I love you._

He stopped at her apartment that evening but there was no answer. The next morning she didn't show up either. He texted,

 _If this is you quitting can you just tell me? I still want to talk. I love you baby. Let's fix this._

At 757 the next morning Spencer walked in carrying two coffees. Toby was overjoyed. She came in and set his coffee down on the desk.

"I'm glad you're back" he said simply. "Close the door so we can talk"

"There's nothing to talk about Mr. Cavanaugh" she said "And I'm two days behind on paperwork so I better get to it. Toby was going over some financials when spencer came in and set a memo on his desk and walking back out. He scanned it quickly before going out to her desk

"Please don't do this" he said holding the letter of resignation in his hand. "I don't accept it"

He grabbed her elbow and pulled her upward and then into his office. He closed the door.

"Please, just let me explain" he begged "we can go out for lunch, I'll explain everything."

"If you don't hear me out, we will both regret it for the rest of our lives." He said.

"Ok" she agreed "lunch"

"Thank you" he said.

Toby was on a conference call when Spencer's phone rang.

"Cavanaugh Publishing" she said as cheerily as she could.

"Toby Cavanaugh please" a nice female voice said.

"I'm afraid he is in a meeting right now can I take a message?" she said.

"This is Marie from The Prestige and I was just calling to confirm his reservation for the hotel suite this afternoon" she said.

"Thank you, I'll let him know" she said. She was furious and upset. He had said he wanted to talk and then he just goes and gets us a room.

After the call she burst into his office.

"I am resigning effective immediately!" she said forcefully. "You said you wanted to talk and you got us a room! You can't just fuck me into forgetting you have a wife!" she yelled before storming off.

When she got home Aria and Ali were there.

"How was the first day back at work?" Aria asked.

"He tried to take me to a hotel room" she said still angry about the whole thing.

"Hey Spence" Ali piped up "did you google his wife?"

"No, why?" Spencer said.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer" she said shrugging.

"You said her name was Vanessa right?" she said typing on her laptop.

"Ali please don't do that" she said knowing it was hopeless.

"Ok, so let's see she went to brown" Ali started rattling off. "She's big on local charities, she and toby have been married 8 years….."

Ali trailed off which was very unlike her.

"What is it Ali?" Spencer asked.

"You know what? This is stupid" she said.

"What's it say Alison?" she said in no mood for her games.

"It's dated 3 months ago" she said "Toby and Vanessa Cavanaugh announce they are expecting their first child"

"Oh my god!" Spencer cried "He's not just married but his wife has a baby on the way this can't get any worse" she said.

"Actually it can" Ali interjected. "There is an article from this past weekend."

 _Vanessa Cavanaugh is rushed to local hospital, but where is Toby?_

"The paper is suggesting that Vanessa suffered a miscarriage over the weekend." Ali informed them. "It is also suggesting a rift between the two of them."

"There are a handful of papers asking where Toby was" Ali said.

"Each time his publicist spoke on his behalf". She said. They looked through article after article. She kept going over the question. _Where was Toby?_

*Flashback*

 _"_ _Oh Mr. Cavanaugh" Spencer cried. She wrapped her legs around his and thrusted her hips upward making him go deeper. "It feels so good, please don't stop" she whimpered. He upped the intensity of his thrusts and Spencer cried out. Just then his phone rang but he ignored it. "You're phone is ringing" she said. "I don't care who it is I'm not done fucking you" He drilled into her until they both cried out. Spencer collapsed on the bed with complete exhaustion. They'd just fucked four times in a row._

 _"_ _What's the matter?" he said calling the person back. Spencer dozed off while he was on the phone and barely registered him saying. "Just take care of it" before hanging up and climbing into bed with her. "Who was it?" she asked sleepily._

 _"_ _Work" he had replied "Nothing for you to worry about."_

 _*End Flashback*_

"He was with me!" she cried "He was fucking me when his wife lost their baby."

Spencer quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. She just made it in time to hurl into the toilet. She rinsed her mouth out and brushed her teeth.

Spencer sent Aria and Ali out for the day. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts as scary as that seemed. A couple hours had gone by when there was a soft knock at the door. She opened the door and see Hanna holding a gallon of ice cream.

"I bought Peanut Butter Explosion, but you only get some if you talk to me." She said cracking a small smile.

Spencer let her in and she grabbed two spoons from the kitchen. They sat at the kitchen table eating ice cream right out of the carton.

"Toby and I have been best friends since we were in diapers" she said. Spencer laughed thinking she was exaggerating.

"I'm serious our moms became friends at a mommy and me class" she said.

"He had the perfect family, like his parents are so nice and so in love" Hanna went on. "All he ever wanted out of life was to be someone's husband and someone's dad" spencer stayed quiet.

"He has been with Vanessa since they were twelve. They got married right out of high school" she said. "He worked and loved Vanessa with all his heart. They found out she was pregnant about four months ago and toby was so happy like deliriously happy. He was happier than I'd ever seen him and I was there when he got a Ferrari for his 16th birthday. He built the baby a crib he did up the nursery, was picking out names" she said shaking her head.

"So how does it go from that to bending his secretary over his desk every chance he gets." She asked angrily.

"Vanessa was about two months pregnant" Hanna said "the way Toby tells it you and him shared a moment"

Spencer knew what she was talking about

"We almost kissed" she whispered and Hanna nodded. "He left early that day" Hanna went on. "He wanted to go see his wife, you know hold her, kiss her, tell her how much he loved her, and maybe even for them to make love" she sighed "but none of that happened because when he got home he caught Vanessa in bed with his best friend from college. The baby wasn't his"

Spencer gasped.

"He was devastated" she said "he moved out right away, he's already filed for divorce, it's just not finalized yet" she said "Vanessa just showed up because she was angry about the divorce and wanted to hurt him." she said "Please, don't punish him for this, he loves you and you're the only joy he has in his life right now."

With that Hanna stood and handed her a key. "It's to Toby's apartment. He wanted you to have it"

Spencer debated going to his apartment but finally did. The shower was running so she went into the bathroom and undressed before climbing in with him.

"Toby?" she said before reaching for him. His eyes were red from crying.

"I'm here baby" she said as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Make love to me" she whispered in his ear.

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**


	6. Curioser and Curioser

**So I know that this is short but it's paving the way for the next chapter which is a BIG chapter.**

They laid in bed naked as Toby stroked her bare back.

"Best sex ever" she said kissing his chest.

"It was spectacular" he agreed stretching.

"I had a bad thought" she said quietly.

"No, no, none of that" he said lightly.

"I'm serious" she insisted. "Hanna said that Vanessa was mad about the divorce and wanted to get back at you and what better way to do that than to tell your dad about us."

"She's not going to do that" he reassured her "First of all, she doesn't know that you're my assistant and second of all, she knows that precisely thirty seconds after she blurts out about my cheating that I will tell my dad that she's been cheating too."

"What if she finds out that I'm your assistant?" she pressed "She could you know"

"Stop worrying about all of that, I'm not going to let anything happen to you" he said. She sighed and went into the kitchen looking for something to eat. She found a box of mac and cheese in the cupboard and luckily there was butter and milk in the fridge to make it. She served the mac and cheese in bowls and they scarfed it down. After they ate they went back to their love making.

"Can we stay in this bed forever?" she asked.

"As tempting as that is no, we have lives we have to live." He reminded her.

"Boo lives" she said in a higher voice.

Spencer's phone began ringing as she was riding him. First came the ringtone "Barbie Girl" which was Ali's ringtone. Next was Aria's which was a cover of "Every Breath You Take".

Spencer ignored the phone completely until it went off a third time. This time the ringtone was "I Too a Pill in Ibiza"

"Shit!" she yelled as she dived for the phone.

"Hello? Hey, Hi, I'm here" she said as she answered.

"Yeah" she said looking at Toby apologetically "I can" she said as she began getting dressed.

He wondered idly who this mystery person was that was making her jump out of bed like it was her drill sergeant or something.

"I have to go" she said to him after she hung up.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"I can't explain" she said exasperated. "All you need to know is that I love you very much and I need to go."

"I need an explanation Spencer" he said pissed off she was hiding something from him.

"I can't" she said not knowing what else to say.

"Can't or won't?" he asked pointedly.

"I love you" she said as she headed out the door.

Toby waited for three hours. When she came back she fell into his arms and they began making love again. They made love twice before she got up and got dressed.

"Where are you going?" he asked with curiosity. He had assumed that she would be spending the night with him the way she normally did.

"I have to leave" she said

"Why?" he cried.

"I have a family thing" she finally admitted.

"What kind of family thing?" he asked pressing her sensing that she wasn't telling him everything.

"You know it's just a thing, you know, a family thing" she said "A thing with family"

"Can I come?" he asked brightly.

"Oh that's going to go over well _'Hey mom and dad this is my boyfriend Toby Cavanaugh' 'You mean Toby Cavanaugh as in Cavanaugh Publishing the business you work for' 'yeah, Toby is my boss from the hours of 8-5 but at about 1215 I go on my lunch break and he bends me over his desk and fucks me'_ " she said mimicking how the conversation would go. She noticed that Toby wasn't amused by her statement.

"You could have just said no" he said sadly.

"I'm sorry baby you just can't come this weekend. Maybe sometime in the future but not this weekend." She said.

"OK" he said clearly pouting. It was the second time today that she was running out on him. He wasn't too fond of this behavior and he really hoped she didn't intend to make this kind of thing a habit.

"I love you" she said as she cupped his face and kissed him deeply. "I love you more than words can say."

"I love you too" he said back.

She was headed out the door when she turned back to face him.

"Hanna told me that I'm the only joy you have in your life" she said. It was a true statement but he didn't know if it was an accusation or a question. He was about to ask which it was when she continued. "You're the only joy I have in my life too" she said before leaving him there alone.

 **DUN DUN DUN! What do you think is going to happen next? Why is Spencer all of a sudden being so secretive? What is she hiding? Do you think Toby's dad will find out about the affair? What do you think will happen if he does?**

 **Until next time my lovelies…**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of car horns blared as Dean and Spencer sat on the side of the highway. Spencer had gotten car sick after she had mad the ill-fated decision to have a chili cheeseburger for lunch.

"I knew I should have gotten a salad." She said sarcastically when the car sickness passed.

"You ready to get back on the road?" he asked.

"Yeah let's go" she said.

It took just over 5 hours for them to drive from D.C. to Rosewood, PA. She took in a deep breath as Dean pulled up to the estate.

"It's just a few days" Dean said reassuringly. Spencer shook her head.

"No, I'm going back to D.C. after the ceremony" she said.

"Spencer….." he said drawing out her name in a disapproving tone.

"I said I'm leaving after the ceremony!" she yelled before forcefully getting out of the car.

She stood at the door for a minute giving Dean a chance to catch up to her. When he was next to her she rang the doorbell. Her mother answered the door.

"Spencer" she said with a sad smile before pulling her into a hug. She stood there awkwardly as the hug went on longer than she liked. "Come on in"

She entered the house she grew up in but no part of it felt like home. Home was the crappy apartment she shared with Aria, home was her favorite coffee shop she went to every morning. Home was shopping with Hanna, and most importantly home was Toby. None of that was here and she almost regretted that she hadn't had Toby come with her until she remembered the reason she was here.

She walked into the living room and her dad stood to greet her first.

"Welcome home baby" he said giving her yet another hug that lasted too long.

"Spencer" Melissa said mercifully hugging her briefly. "How's D.C. you and aria still living in that shoe box apartment?"

"Just call us Nike's" she joked glad her sister was here.

"The ceremony is going to be at sunrise like always" her mother said. "I was thinking that afterwards the family could go out for dinner, and tomorrow we'll go to church" her mom said.

"I'm going back to D.C. after the ceremony" Spencer said and stared at everyone's grim expressions.

"Why?" her mom asked pointedly.

"I have to work tomorrow" she lied.

"It's Sunday" her mom said. "I know mom but my boss is a slave driver"

"Well I'm sure if you explain..."

"I don't want to explain!" She yelled "Don't you get it? I'm tired of this victimization bullshit! Poor us, the poor Hastings, everyone feel bad for us. I came home for you like always but don't expect me to stick around for the morose familial despair"

Her mother smacked her across the face hard. "How dare you" she yelled "go to your room!"

Spencer went to her room and Dean followed.

"That went well" he said sarcastically.

"Was I wrong?" she asked.

"Not entirely" he said pulling her into a hug. "The ceremony is a few hours away, do you want to get some rest?" he said kicking off his shoes and climbing onto her bed.

"I'll lay down in a minute I just need to call someone real quick" she said. She dialed Toby's number.

"Hello?" He yawned.

"Hey it's me, I'm sorry I ran out on you like that…..twice" she said with a small laugh. "I'll be back tonight and I promise to make it up to you….ok I got to get ready….I love you too"

"Now it makes sense" Dean said "you have someone to get back to…someone you don't want to explain to"

"It's a new relationship" Spencer said.

"You're using the L word" he said.

"Just because it's not in your vocabulary doesn't mean it's not in other peoples" she shot back.

"We used to have the same vocabulary" he said quietly. "I'm happy for you" he added.

 **3 hours later**

Spencer was standing in front of the mirror admiring her white dress. She missed Toby terribly.

"You look beautiful" her mother said coming up behind her.

"Thank you mommy" she said shyly.

"We're ready to start when you are" she said.

"I'll be down in a minute" she said.

When she was sure her mother was gone she called Toby.

"Hey baby" he said and she fell into tears.

"I love you" she sobbed "I love you so much I wish you were here with me so you could hold me and kiss me and make everything better like you always do"

"Tell me where you are and I'll come get you" he said without hesitation. Spencer hung up the phone quickly. Just then Melissa walked in and took in her sister's disheveled appearance and called to Dean.

When Dean came upstairs he found Spencer vomiting again. He held her hair and rubbed her back.

Dean helped her calm down and clean up.

An hour and a half later Dean and Spencer were back on the highway headed to D.C. Her parents hugged her and promised to visit but she knew they wouldn't.

"I need to make a pit stop" Spencer said and Dean exited the freeway and pulled into the first drugstore he found.

She got back in five minutes later a plastic bag poking out of her purse.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked once they were back on the freeway.

"No" she spat.

He dropped her off.

"I'm in town another week if you need anything" he said.

"Thanks" she said sincerely "I don't know what I'd do without you"

She headed up to Toby's apartment building. She stood at the door awkwardly wondering if she should knock or just walk in, he'd given her a key after all. She decided that she'd knock. When he didn't answer she knocked again.

"Toby, it's me" she said weakly

The apartment door next to Toby's opened and this beautiful woman with dark hair and brown eyes came out.

"He's downstairs with a tenant" she said. She was wearing a skimpy tank top and what looked like men's boxers.

"I'll just use my key then" she said.

"You must be Spencer" she said with a smile. Spencer nodded.

"I can't find the key he gave me" she said. "Would I be able to use your bathroom and then I'll just wait for him to come back up?"

"Sure" she said.

When Spencer was behind the safety of the locked bathroom door she pulled the out the pink first response box out of her purse. She had had to do this after a few ill-fated nights in high school and college but this felt different.

 **OK so I didn't go into the details of the ceremony on purpose. I want you guys to find out when Toby finds out, if that makes sense. P;ease review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Pregnant?

**OK so here is the next chapter. It is a tearjerker I will say. I would like to thank spobylove9 for her help as co-writer. She is a great writer and you should all check out her stuff.**

 _Pregnant? There it is in white and pink, both tests, I'm pregnant_

"Spencer?" Emily asked knocking on the door. "Are you you okay?"

"Yeah!" she said harshly shoving the tests back in the box and bag "too much coffee"

She rushed out of the bathroom.

"Thanks for letting me use your bathroom" she said as she went outside the apartment.

"Yeah, sure" she said looking at her as if she was the weirdest person on the planet.

Thankfully Toby was coming down the hall with a wrench and a soaked t shirt.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" he said wrapping his arms around her. He handed the wrench to Emily.

"Thanks" he said before they went inside.

Once they got inside his apartment he gave her a confused look

"Where did you go?" He asked

"I told you" Spencer smiled "I had a family thing, don't worry about it."

"Spence, you called me…you seemed to be really sad….what was it?"

"It was nothing...I...I...just overreacted" she said letting out a sigh "I got into a fight with my mom"

"It was more than that" Toby pressed.

"Can you just drop it?" the irritation lining her voice "you're making me sorry I called you"

The look on his face broke her heart.

Spencer wanted to tell him everything, she just didn't know how…there was so much to tell she had so many secrets…secrets he would have to know now...and then there was the pregnancy...it was such a big thing, so important and scary, she was freaking out. She couldn't tell him now, she needed to calm down and then she could let him know in a way he would love.

"I'm sorry" she said putting her head in her hands "You know how family can make a person crazy" She laughed, as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Come here" He smiled, kissing her nose gently. "I love you baby"

"I love you too" She smiled, resting her head on his chest as he held her.

They rested on the bed as Toby looked for something on TV to watch. He knew Spencer was keeping something from him and he wasn't pleased by it at all.

"Hey turn the TV off" Spencer said.

"You ready to talk to me now?" he asked gruffly

"I just thought we could kiss and cuddle" she said shyly.

Toby just laid there and it made Spencer nervous.

"You don't want to kiss and cuddle" she asked looking hurt.

"You're being secretive" he said "running off at the drop of a hat not telling me where you're going"

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Why can't you just tell me where you went?" he asked, frustrated.

"It was a funeral okay" she said as her voice cracked and she began to cry.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry" he said pulling her into a hug.

She pulled away to kiss him softly.

"Make love to me" she whispered "make me forget about all of the bad things."

"Ok" he said as their clothes started to come off. They made love slowly as Toby covered her face, neck and chest in kisses. As they laid there afterwards she was tempted to tell him. Just whisper "We're having a baby" into his ear. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to tell him in a special way. After all the trouble he had gone through with his soon to be ex-wife he deserved something special.

The next morning Toby and Spencer showered together. She was thinking they would have a lazy Sunday at his place when he told her that he wanted to take her back out to the beach house for the day and night they could drive in early the next morning for work or take the day off whichever she wanted. She told Toby that she wanted to go back to her place to get some things and then they could go.

"I'll go with you" he said. She nodded in agreement even though she had wanted to go alone so she could talk this through with Aria, she didn't want to upset him by running out on him again and inviting him to ask more questions. She knew it was wrong to tell anyone before telling Toby but she needed advice.

"You're pregnant?!" Aria asked in a hushed whisper. Spencer nodded biting her lip.

"I don't know what I'm going to do" she whispered back. "I want to tell him but things are so crazy right now."

"I get it" Aria said "just relax and tell him when you're ready, don't wait too long."

They drove out to the beach house and got there around noon. They spent the day at the beach and that evening Toby made a candlelight dinner with chicken and vegetables. Just as they finished dinner Toby checked his watch.

"Perfect timing" he said guiding her out to the beach. The sun was setting and with the warm breeze, it was beautiful.

"Spencer" he said "I am so in love with you. You make my world a better place and I don't ever want to imagine my life without you. I know things are complicated right now but I will move heaven and earth to make you happy."

Spencer gasped as he got down on one knee.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"

"Yes" she said happily "of course"

He stood and they kissed for a while. When they pulled apart they sat in a lounge chair and watched the sunset. Spencer was thinking this would be the perfect time to tell him but something was holding her back from that. She figured it just wasn't the right time.

The next morning they drove back early for work. They were both tired but the night had definitely been worth it. It was about one in the afternoon when Spencer drifted into his office.

"So I am all caught up with the work I needed to finish today, Mr. Cavanaugh" she said in a teasing tone.

"Is that so because I have a couple of things on my to-do list that you haven't done yet" he said suggestively.

"Well I hate having an unfinished to-do list" she said hiking up her skirt and climbing into his lap.

"I can't wait to be married to you" he said as he tangled his hand in her hair covering her in kisses.

"I can't wait to be married to you and give you a family soon" she said _in fact I already am._

She was about to tell him when he spoke up.

"Not too soon" he said kissing her.

"No?" she asked trying to sound uninterested.

"Four or five years" he said.

Spencer nearly swallowed her tongue. _I'm pregnant so let's compromise how about 8 months?_

"I thought you were ready for kids, I mean you were happy Vanessa was pregnant when you thought it was yours." she said trying not to pout.

"Yeah, but we'd been married for 8 years and together almost 15. It was time for us. You and me….it's new, we're still getting to know each other." he said his eyes boring into hers as if he could see all the secrets she was hiding.

"Oh" she said smiling a fake smile. Just then there was a knock at the door.

Spencer stood from his lap and fixed her skirt before letting in one of her associates and going back to her desk.

She was typing when she saw someone standing at her desk and looked up at the woman whose image was burned into her brain.

"Vanessa….Mr. Cavanaugh is in a meeting but I'll let him know that you're here." she said

"Actually I was looking for you" she said "he doesn't waste much time does he" she said looking down at her ring.

"Why were you looking for me" she asked nervously ignoring her comment on her ring.

She set an envelope on the desk.

"What's that?" she asked. _It was too small to be a severed head, a severed hand maybe._

"It's $50,000 to make you go away" she said making a shooing motion as if she were a rodent.

"What?!" she said her voice cracking despite her.

"I love Toby" she said "we belong together, I cheated for him, we tried so hard to have a family, and all he ever wanted was kids..."

 _Not my kids apparently_

"He couldn't get me pregnant" she said "I planned on raising my baby with him, as his"

"You were already pregnant when he caught you cheating so where is the logic in that?"

"Chris didn't know I was using him" she said "he had trouble letting go"

Spencer wanted so badly to tell her that she didn't buy her bullshit story because she knew for a fact that Toby was capable of getting a woman pregnant but she'd be damned if this bitch was going to be the one to tell him.

"I'm not taking your money and I'm not going anywhere." she said confidently.

"If you don't, I'll tell Toby who you really are" she said meanly. "Do you think he'll still love you when he finds out a homewrecker isn't the worst thing you are"

Tears streamed out of her eyes.

Vanessa pulled a packet of tissues out of her purse handing them to her.

"It's a big decision, you have until Friday." she said going to leave. "Oh, one other thing, you can't tell him about me being here or the money."

"Vanessa was here" Spencer told him at the end of the day. "She knows that I am your assistant and she saw my engagement ring."

"I'll take care of it" Toby said

"There's something I have to tell you" she said maybe if she got ahead of Vanessa he wouldn't dump her.

"After I take care of this" he said. "Go home, have a girls night with your friends, and i'll see you in the morning."

"Ok" she choked out.

She went home and curled up and cried. She was sure being this upset wasn't good for the baby but she couldn't help it.

She had barely slept and was exhausted the next morning. As much as she hated it she had switched to decaf for the baby. When she walked into the office she was swarmed. She could barely understand what people were saying with a chorus of "Do you know what's going on?" and "what's happening?"

She moved through the crowd to see Toby and his dad were in his office. His dad was yelling although they couldn't hear them and Toby was shaking his head clearly disagreeing with him.

"They've been in there over an hour" one of the other assistants said. She walked closer trying to convince herself this wasn't about their relationship.

When Daniel Cavanaugh laid eyes on Spencer he stopped and went to the door opening it.

"Miss Hastings, do come in" he said softly. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she sat down and Leila, Daniel Cavanaugh's assistant closed the blinds on the window.

"I understand you've been having a sexual relationship with my son who is your boss, is that correct?" Daniel Cavanaugh asked.

"We're engaged!" Toby said obviously having repeated himself many times before. "I told him before Vanessa had a chance to" he told Spencer in a whisper.

"I'm not talking to you" he said.

"Is that true Miss Hastings, you two are engaged?" he asked.

"If by engaged you mean he proposed, I said yes, and he gave me a ring then yes" she said.

"Cute" he said dryly casting a glance at Toby who was trying not to laugh.

"And you are aware he's married" he asked.

"Yes" she said quietly.

"Soon to be divorced" Toby corrected.

"Ok" he said clearly agitated. "Here's what is going to happen, you two are going to end your relationship and I will transfer her to another department, so no one is tempted to return to old habits"

"We aren't breaking up!" Toby said.

"Ok" he said "stay together and I will transfer you to the LA office"

"Mr. Cavanaugh, I can't move to LA, my whole family, my friends, everyone I care about is here on the east coast"

"Those are your choices if you wish to remain employed Miss Hastings, you have until the end of the week" he said leaving.

"We can figure this out" Toby said putting his arms around her.

"How?" she cried. Even if she stayed with Toby and took the LA transfer she still had his evil wife hanging over her head.

"I need time to think" she said kissing him.

Toby was going stir crazy waiting to hear from Spencer. He decided to go to her apartment and tell her to quit her job. It wasn't worth their relationship. When they wed she would be worth millions. If his dad didn't disown him anyway.

"Toby, hey" Aria said sadly, Spencer had obviously told her about their predicament.

"I'm here to see Spencer" he said "we can work this out, we'll get through it together"

"Toby, I'm so sorry" she said "Spencer's not here"

"Where is she?" he huffed.

"Probably somewhere over Nebraska" Aria said.

Toby pushed past her to the room that was Spencer's. On the bare mattress was the outfit he'd bought for her for the gala and an envelope with his name on it.

 _Toby,_

 _I am so sorry but I can't do this. I will always love you but it wasn't meant to be. Thank you for everything. I will always look on our time together as a happy experience and I hope you do too._

 _All my love,_

 _Spencer_

Inside the envelope was the ring he had given to her just 48 hours ago.

"That's it? She just leaves just like that, no warning, no explanation. Did she even think about it? Did I mean that little to her?"

"Toby…." Aria trailed off not knowing what to say. He left without another word.

 **Friday morning, LA**

"You nervous?" Dean asked holding her hand.

"Yeah" she said adjusting herself on the doctor's table.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be here for you and the baby" he said kissing her forehead.

The doctor came in with the ultrasound machine.

"Well, Miss Hastings it looks like you're just about two weeks pregnant" he said.

"Are you the dad?" the doctor asked Dean.

"Yes" he said smiling at Spencer and squeezing her hand "we couldn't be happier"

 **Aww, certainly a die-hard spoby fan like myself wouldn't let it end like that, would I? Review and let me know what you think! if you're interested in co-writing with me just send me a message and we'll go from there.**


	9. Secrets, Lies, and Blackmail

**OK so finally after weeks and weeks I have this chapter done. I know I was suppose to reveal the big secret this chapter but i decided to put it off until next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Toby**

Toby was at his apartment moping. He was devastated that Spencer had left him without so much as a goodbye. There was a knock at the door and he climbed out of bed walked over to the door. He opened it and there she was. Spencer was at his door. He picked her up and kicked the door closed. He carried her to the bed. He kissed her holding her tightly. Their make out was just heating up when he grabbed her ass. It was then that he realized that it didn't feel right. He blinked and realized he had been dreaming. Furthermore he was about to violate his pillow. He laid there panting for a minute and then grabbed his phone. He dialed her number for the millionth time.

"This is Spencer" the voicemail recording said "I can't come to the phone now but leave your name, number and a brief message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. "

BEEP

"Spencer, it's me Toby, clearly you lie in your voicemail because I have left you 107…Now 108 messages and you have yet to get back to me." He sighed. "I'll make this one short. I love you and I miss you" he gritted his teeth but the tears came out anyway. He took a steadying breath. "It's my birthday" he said in a level tone. He was going to start in on asking her why she left but her voicemail cut him off.

He was laying there trying to go back to sleep when there was another knock at the door. He got up and walked across his apartment. This time it was Vanessa. She was holding a cupcake with a candle.

"Happy Birthday Baby" she said before he blew out the candle and pulled her into his apartment.

*TWO WEEKS LATER *

 **Spencer**

"Dean!" Spencer panted "Oh god yes Dean"

They were laying on their sides in a spooning position while he pumped into her from behind. Even though he had been her sober coach and it had been wildly inappropriate they weren't strangers to being together this way. They had had sex while she was in high school and college but it had always been more of a comfort thing than a serious relationship. She had no romantic feelings towards him and she was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. However the pregnancy had made her unbearably horny and dean was more than happy to oblige.

She knew it wasn't fair to him but when they had sex she pretended it was Toby.

After they were done having sex, Spencer put on a robe and went downstairs. She made some tea for herself and got some fruit. One of the things that was good about living with Dean was that he ate healthy. She was sure if she was with Toby he'd be giving into every craving.

"I'm going to take a shower" she told Dean when he came down to make his power protein shake.

"I could join you" he said with a wide smile.

"No Dean, I just want to be alone" she said.

She went to the shower shedding her robe and stepping in. The shower was the only place she let herself cry for Toby. She remembered all the good times and then she said the same thing she always said.

"I'm sorry I messed this up so bad baby. And I'm sorry you're going to grow up without a father"

Dean had said he would be there for Spencer and her baby and she had no doubt that he would be but it isn't what he really wants and she knew him well enough to know that. She didn't know how to break it to him that she was moving out after the baby was born.

As much as it pained her she had made a decision. After the baby was born she was going to quit her job here in LA and move in with her parents. Her sister Melissa and her husband Ian lived in a renovated barn in the back yard. They were having trouble conceiving and after the accident…..well this baby was just what her family needed.

Spencer stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. As she walked into the adjacent room that contained the sink and mirror she was startled to see Dean leaning up against the bathroom wall.

"You scared the shit out of me!" she said holding her hand to her chest.

He had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why are you telling your unborn baby that it is going to grow up without a father?" he asked.

"Dean" she sighed "I know this isn't what you really want"

"You don't know that, you're only six weeks pregnant, you haven't even given me a chance yet." he said exasperated. "I can do this, I can be a dad…... just let me try"

"My baby and I deserve more than try." she sniffled before turning and marching off to her room. Dean followed her.

"What are you doing?" he asked when she picked up her phone.

"I am doing what I should have done four weeks ago" she said punching in Toby's number.

"The number you have dialed is not in service" the recorded voice told her.

 _He must have changed his number._ She was regretting now that she hadn't answered any of his calls. She wasn't going to be deterred. She called the office. She knew she'd get his assistant but she didn't care.

"Cavanaugh Publishing, Leila speaking how may I help you?" She heard the familiar voice of Mr. Cavanaugh's apparently ex-assistant.

"Oh, Leila I am so glad it is you!" She said sighing. "It's Spencer, I need to talk to Mr. Cavanaugh"

"He's not here" she said flatly "he's at lunch with Vanessa, they're back together"

Spencer had to fight back her tears.

"Can you please just tell him to call me?" She asked her voice cracking.

"I will let him know" she said.

"Thank you" she replied.

 **Toby**

"Hi Mr. Cavanaugh" Leila says smiling "how was your lunch with Vanessa?"

"It was fine" he said. He didn't trust Vanessa yet. He wasn't sure he would ever fully trust her again. But she wanted him and he was lonely. "Any messages for me?"

"Your mom and dad want to take you and Vanessa out to a nice dinner." She said brightly. "That was the only message"

"Ok" he said going into his office

 **Spencer**

She curled up onto the bed in her room and began to cry. She wanted Toby.

"Spencer?" Dean asked coming into the room. "What's the matter?"

"Get out Dean" she snapped at him.

"I'm only trying to help" he said quietly.

"Well, you're not helping, you're not my baby's father, you're not even my boyfriend, so go away and leave me alone" she barked. Spencer felt bad about the way she had spoken to him but he had seen her at her worst so she was pretty sure he would forgive her.

Dean decided to go for a run to burn off some of the anger and hurt he was feeling. He and Spencer had been friends for years. He was upset that he couldn't help her and that she was determined to suffer through it alone.

He was halfway through his usual route when a bad feeling came over him. He had felt it once 8 years ago.

*flashback*

Dean was in the Hastings kitchen making some tea for Spencer. It had been a couple weeks since the accident and no one really left their rooms. On top of being Spencer's sober coach he had become the family butler. They paid well so he wasn't complaining. He was in the fridge looking for biscuits to go with her tea when he started to feel this ominous feeling. Before he could brush it away he heard the sound of shattering glass. He turned to see a glass broken on the floor. This was odd because everyone was upstairs and he would never leave a glass on the edge of the counter where it could fall like that. He didn't know why but his mind went to Spencer.

"Spencer?!" He yelled running up the stairs. "Spencer! Damn it answer me!" He ran in her room to see it was empty. He grabbed the bathroom door handle and it was locked, which was against his rules. He forced the door open and saw her fully submerged in the bathtub, an empty bottle of pills on the counter.

"No!" He yelled pulling her out of the bathtub. He did chest compressions until she coughed up the water. He clutched her damp body to his chest.

"I'm sorry" she whispered looking first at Dean and then her family that had gathered in the doorway to see what all the commotion was about. "I just didn't want to hurt anymore."

*End Flashback*

 _She wouldn't._ He thought to himself as he ran back to the house. His muscles strained and his lungs burned as he ran as fast as he could. He ran through the door not bothering to close the door.

"Spencer!" He yelled "Answer me!"

"SPENCER!" He burst into her room to see the brunette asleep on the bed, rock music blaring from her earbuds. He took gulps of air as he tried to calm down. After a minute Spencer woke up, startled to see dean at the foot of the bed.

"What?" She asked as a perplexed look came over her face.

"I…..thought…...I was worried about you" he said.

"Don't worry about me" she said "I'm not going to do that again"

He just nodded.

"Big day tomorrow" he said making conversation.

"Yup" she said. She started her new job at the LA branch of Cavanaugh Publishing tomorrow.

"Have you decided what you're going to wear?" he asked as if he was interested in that sort of thing.

"I have a new blue dress" she said weakly. She had obviously cried for a long time.

"Ok so I have a logical question for you" he said with a slight smirk.

"Your ex-boss is your ex-boyfriend/baby daddy…..his daddy isn't the boss but still kind of is…...out here in LA he is kinda the boss too"

"And your question was?" she asked sarcastically.

"What do you think is going to happen when your boss finds out you are going on maternity leave?" he pointed out.

"I don't know maybe nothing maybe something" she moped.

The next day Spencer got ready and went off to work.

"Hello, I'm Spencer Hastings, I have a meeting with Jenna Marshall at 9am" she told the receptionist when she got to the massive building.

"Of course" she said brightly "please have a seat and Ms. Marshall will be right with you."

"Ms. Hastings?" A slender young woman in a pinstripe blue suit called to her.

"Yes" she stood up shaking hands with her.

"You're very young" she said with a surprised tone. This made Spencer a little confused because she looked to be about the same age.

"Yeah, I guess" she said.

"Welcome to the Island of Misfit Toys" she said as if that were a joke she was supposed to get.

Jenna began to give Spencer a tour of the office. They ended at the cubicle where Spencer would be working.

"I'm sorry, I know I said this before but you are REALLY young, if you don't mind my asking how old are you?" she asked.

"Twenty-three" she said.

Jenna sat down on the desk as if she needed time to process this. Spencer then looked around at the other workers. They were all women that appeared to span from 30-50's. No one other than Jenna looked to be younger than 30.

Jenna sighed.

"You don't know why you're here do you?" she asked.

"I made a mistake" she mumbled.

"You had sex with your boss" Jenna said.

She nodded.

"So did all of them" she said nodding at the women working. "This is where Daniel Cavanaugh dumps all his used up toys."

"Ew!" Spencer squealed. "I didn't sleep with Daniel, I slept with Toby"

"That naughty boy" she said with a creepy smile. "At least that makes sense"

"So why are you here? Did you sleep with your boss?" she asked.

"No, I'm a special case" she said with a smirk. "My mother was Daniel Cavanaugh's first mistress. He was young and stupid and my mother got pregnant with me"

Spencer looked into her eyes. Was Toby going to follow in his father's footsteps? Was Spencer just the first of many? Would they open a branch in Seattle for Toby's mistresses?

"Luckily my mother was a business woman. It only took 5 million dollars and a guaranteed job for my mom and me too if we both should choose." she said.

"I'll let you get to work." she said. Spencer's head was spinning with this information. A million emotions filled her. When she got home she didn't even know what she was doing. Dean came in as the phone rang waiting to be picked up on the other end.

"Cavanaugh Publishing, Stephanie speaking how may I help you?"

"Stephanie, this is Spencer Hastings. I want to speak to Mr. Cavanaugh. And tell him he can either take my phone call or he can read about it on page six."

After a brief pause she heard Daniel Cavanaugh on the other end of the line.

"Ms. Hastings, what can I do for you dear?" he said in a fake voice.

"Things have changed since I left DC" she said. "I'm carrying your son's child, since the going rate for keeping an illegitimate Cavanaugh child a secret 25 years ago was 5 million, I think that entitles me to about 10 million, at least."

"You have got to be out of your mind if you think I'm…."

"I don't think, I know, because if you don't I'm going to the papers and I will not only tell them I'm pregnant, I'll tell them the way he fucked me all over his office, even during business hours. I will ruin both of you" she barked.

Meanwhile Dean was on the sidelines flabbergasted.

"Very well Ms. Hastings" he sighed. "You drive a hard bargain but you better be telling the truth. I am going to be sending you a doctor that does house calls and he will tell me whether or not you really are pregnant and then I will be sending a lawyer over so you can assign the appropriate paperwork."

"Ok" she said although she was a little worried about the "appropriate paperwork"

"What are you doing?" Dean asked when she got off the phone.

"I'm securing my baby's future" she said "even if I have to blackmail my child's grandfather to do it,"

 **Toby**

"Toby" his dad said stepping into his office. "Would it be alright if I borrowed Leila for the rest of today and tomorrow? There's some unfinished business with an old account I have to deal with."

"Yeah, sure dad she's all yours. Does that mean I can take the day off?"

"If you want" he said.

"Toby" he said hesitantly "I don't know why I am even bringing this up but Spencer…..did you love her?"

"Yes, I did, I do. She was the one, and she left me" he admitted. His dad nodded, leaving.

"Put all your boring work away" Hanna boomed as she waltzed into Toby's office a little while later. Caleb was behind her. "We're going on a road trip."

"Ok" he said curious what she had planned.

"Where are we going?!" he asked agitated when they had been in the car over three hours.

"We are going to Spencer's parents' house" Hanna said

"All her idea" Caleb added pointing to Hanna.

Toby sighed wondering what half-baked idea Hanna had come up with.

They pulled up to a large mansion. _This can't be Spencer's parents' house._ He thought to himself remembering the tiny cramped apartment that she lived in in DC.

"I'm not going in until you tell me what we are doing here." he said defiantly.

"Caleb, show him the video" Hanna said insistently.

"Well, I had a hunch that Spencer didn't just up and leave for no good reason" Hanna said as Caleb booted up his computer. Hanna kept talking as the video played. "Vanessa came by your office and gave Spencer money"

Toby swallowed hard angry that Vanessa had given her money and angry at Spencer for taking it.

"She refused at first and then Vanessa said something to her" Hanna added. "Something

That was enough to make her skip town apparently."

"She tried to tell me something after Vanessa showed up but I cut her off."

"Right, so she probably has some deep dark secret and I figure we can maybe find out from her parents" Hanna said.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I ever did hear" Toby said.

"That's what I told her" Caleb added.

"Just follow my lead" Hanna said with a smile.

Hanna knocked on the door purposefully. A tall well-built guy opened the door.

"What do you want?!" He barked.

"Hi, my name is Hanna Marin-Rivers, this is my husband Caleb. We're newlyweds and Caleb has hired Toby to build us a house and we were just driving around because we're out here visiting my mom and I just love this house and I thought maybe we could get a tour." Hanna said giving him her most innocent face.

"You know what?" He fumed "you people are just too much, why can't you vultures just leave my family alone?" with that he slammed the door in her face.

"That went well" Caleb said dryly.

"Yeah well, I am just getting warmed up." Hanna said. Hanna was just about to knock again when the door opened. A lady that looked to be in her fifties was on the other side of the door.

"Please come in" she said weakly. "Don't mind my son in law he is just gets edgy when we have visitors."

 _Son in law_ the words cut through Toby like a knife. Had Spencer also been hiding a secret spouse? She had never mentioned having any siblings, although she had never said she was an only child either. Up until a month ago Spencer had been in DC and now she was in LA so if this was her husband why wasn't he with her?

"Who is it?" a brunette asked coming in the back door.

"Someone that wants a tour of the house" the lady that had let them in said.

"This is my daughter, Melissa" she said to them motioning toward the brunette.

"Do you have any other children" Hanna asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes" she said pausing "we have two other children"

Hanna went to the mantle where there were a ton of photographs. She was thinking it was odd that there were twice as many pictures of Spencer as there were of Melissa. Then her eyes finally fell on a picture with two Spencers in it.

"You have twin girls?" Hanna said pointing to the picture.

"Had twin girls" she corrected. She teared up taking the picture of the mantle.

"That's Spencer and Samantha" she said pointing out who was who. "It's the last picture I have of my baby girl alive"

"Mom, I think it's time for your pills" Melissa said coming over to her.

"No dear I'm fine" she reassured her.

"Is this your son?" Hanna asked pointing out a picture that had who she thought was Spencer and some guy.

"No, that's Dean" she said "he's Spencer's boyfriend"

Toby felt like he'd been kicked in the gut hearing the word boyfriend.

"He's not her boyfriend, mom" Melissa corrected.

"Then why did she move out to LA to be with him and move in with him?" She asked defiantly.

"Because that dickhead of a boss she has made her transfer to LA and didn't give her relocating money or a bonus or anything. It was go to LA or look for another job" Melissa said. Toby had to bite his tongue to keep himself from giving away his true identity.

"She told me she got a raise and a bonus" her mother said quietly.

"Yeah she also told you she didn't lose her virginity until junior prom." Melissa bantered back.

"Well I knew that wasn't true" her mother said. "I know she and Dean have slept together, many times. That's why I called Dean her boyfriend"

"If you say so" Melissa said dropping the topic.

It was then that Hanna excused herself and the rest of the group.

"Well that got us nowhere" Toby said when they were back on the road.

 **Spencer**

Spencer was quiet while the doctor gave her an ultrasound. She didn't realize that Daniel Cavanaugh would be personally coming to see her.

"She is pregnant" the doctor announced "6 weeks just like she said"

Daniel Cavanaugh just nodded. When the doctor was done, Spencer, Leila, and Daniel sat down at the table. There was a big stack of papers she had to sign. Dean had lent her the use of his attorney and he read the whole pamphlet and explained what she was signing.

"It is a good deal Ms. Hastings" he said. "Mr. Cavanaugh has agreed to give you 10 million dollars, 1000 shares of the company, and a guaranteed job for you and your child if either of you so choose. All you have to do is sign a nondisclosure agreement, which agrees that you won't tell anyone that Toby Cavanaugh is the father of your child."

"Not even Toby?" she asked sniffling.

"Especially not Toby" Daniel emphasized.

Spencer began sobbing softly. If she did this, she would be saying goodbye to Toby forever. Even if she did tell him. He would never forgive her for using his baby as blackmail.

"This is a big decision" Dean said "she is obviously not ready to make it"

"If you aren't ready then we can come back, but the next offer may not be so generous Ms. Hastings." Daniel Cavanaugh pointed out. Spencer picked up the pen and signed on all the appropriate lines, sobbing the whole way through. After everything was signed, Dean kicked everybody out and took Spencer upstairs so that he could comfort her.

 **Toby**

When Toby got back from Rosewood, he decided to go home early.

"Vanessa?!" he called to her as he walked in. he went up the stairs and heard the shower going. He began undressing so he could join her when he walked into the bathroom and realized she wasn't alone. Toby was so angry that he went to the basement and turned off the cold water, so that the two got scalded. Then he just left and went back to the old apartment. It made him think of Spencer but he kind of liked it.

He was curled up in his bed feeling sorry for himself until he heard someone banging on the door. He got up and opened the door to see a blonde girl at his door.

"Can I help you?" he asked hoarsely.

"My names Alison and I am a friend of Spencer's" she said "you have to go out to LA and talk to her before she does something stupid"

"If she had anything to say to me then she shouldn't have left" he said still angry at both Spencer and Vanessa.

"Isn't the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with worth a day?" she asked. "At least get the full story on why she left. You owe it to her and more importantly you owe it to yourself."

 **Spencer**

"Let's get married" Dean whispered after Spencer had calmed down. "I love you Spencer. I love you the way no other man can. I will take care of you and this baby. We can leave tonight go to rosewood. Tell your parents and they can start planning the wedding, I'm sure they'd like that. Come on Spencer. Deep down you know that we belong together."

"Ok" she surrendered. "I will marry you, if that's what you really want."

Spencer and Dean were packing, they had an 11:30pm flight to Philadelphia. It was just after 3 pm when the doorbell rang. Spencer had assumed it was the Chinese food they had ordered. She was in utter shock when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Toby?"

 **DUN DUN DUN! What do you think Spencer's big secret is? Do you think she will tell Toby about the baby? What will happen if she does? Please review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Honesty

**I hope you all like this chapter. Please review.**

She went to him despite herself, tears streaming down her face. He had intended to bitch her out but he couldn't when he saw what a miserable mess she was.

"Just hold me" she sobbed into his chest. After a few minutes he guided her into the house and they sat on the couch.

"Ok" he said firmly "you're going to tell me everything, no more secrets. Then we will be getting a hotel for the evening and we will fly back to DC tomorrow."

Spencer decided since he flew all the way out here she could at least tell him the truth about her past.

"When I was fifteen, I had a drug problem. It got really bad and so my parents called Dean. He is a sober coach. I was the first client he ever had. I played him, convinced him I was ready to get clean and that my addiction scared me. I told him everything he wanted to hear. Finally he decided his work was done. I was clean and planning to stay that way. It was all a lie I just said what I had to, to make him go away so I could go back to my same drug filled life. I had a twin sister, Samantha. She did drugs too but she had it so well under control my parents didn't believe me when I said she was using too. The night Dean left Samantha and I did drugs. Samantha wanted to see this guy she liked that was having a party. So we went. The next thing I remember was the paramedics pulling me out of the car."

She took a deep breath trying to steady herself before continuing. Tears streamed out of her eyes.

"I kept telling them 'I'm fine, I'm fine, get my sister, she is worse off than me, she's covered in blood she needs help' and I didn't understand, until they laid her on the ground and covered her with a sheet, that she was dead. I killed my sister" she sobbed and Toby pulled her into his arms. He rocked her back and forth until her sobs had subsided.

"I have been clean since, but it's something I have to work at every day." she said.

Toby held her in his arms. "I can take care of you" he said.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you" she said sobbing. "You can't take care of this. I have to. I am an addict Toby, I am always going to be an addict. The most you can do is support me, and know that I am going to have good days, and not so good days, and you love me no matter what."

"You know I kind of had something like that in mind when I asked you to marry me." Toby said with half a smile. She smiled back weakly. She wished she had known Toby would take her dark secret so well. She had made quite a mess of things what with blackmailing his dad and all. She had two choices. She could either push Toby out of her life again, or she could tell him the truth and lose him for blackmailing his dad with their baby. She should tell him, she thought to herself. He would want to know about their child even if he never looked at her the same loving way again.

"Get your things baby" he said nuzzling her neck.

"Ok" she said quietly.

Dean was standing in the doorway as Toby's driver loaded her things into the car.

"I'm proud of you, Spence" he said hugging her.

"You'll find someone, someday Dean, You'll find the one you're meant to be with."

"You're not mad?" she asked hesitantly.

"I could only be mad if you didn't invite me to the wedding." He said. He handed a card to Toby

"Feel free to call me if you ever need anything" he said.

"Thanks" Toby replied.

Spencer and Toby cuddled in the car on the way to the motel. She kept going through the various ways she could tell him about the baby. He led her up to the suite and began kissing her. At first she kissed him back but then pulled away.

"I'm going to make love to you like I've never made love to you before." he said pulling her back into his arms for another kiss.

He brought her to the bedroom of the suite. They slowly began undressing each other. Spencer wondered if Toby would figure out she was pregnant just by seeing her naked body.

"Wait here" he said when they were both naked. He climbed onto the bed and sat up against the pillows.

"Come to me" he ordered and she climbed onto the king size bed and crawled over to him. He held up the engagement ring.

"I want you to put this on and never take it off" he said. She put her finger out and he slipped the ring back on. She kissed him a few times before she started trailing kisses down his chest. He moaned at the feel of her kisses. He scooped up all her hair as she started to give him a blowjob. She sucked on his tip before pushing more of him into her mouth. He started moaning and breathing heavily as she bobbed her head up and down. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he pulled her into his lap.

"Oh yes" she said as she sunk down on him. She started riding him slowly. They both wanted to go slowly so they could go all night.

"Oh yeah, baby" Toby moaned as he held her in his arms. Spencer whimpered and kissed his neck as Toby worked her body against his. After a while of slow love making they sped up and Spencer quickly achieved an orgasm.

"Uhhhhhhh, oh yeah, oh yeah, mmmmm" she moaned as she came gushing around him. Toby was panting. Spencer sat up on him grinding their bodies together. She bit her lip because she knew it drove him crazy. He ran his hands up and down her back.

"You feel so good" he panted and pulled her back into his arms. She humped him, circling her hips. She was still in his arms and the two of them were moving as one. She pulled away moaning an almost growl.

"Oh I'm gonna cum again" she panted. He worked her hips up and down and around. Her toes were curling her legs were shaking.

"Uhhhhhhh" she strained.

"Don't fight it" he said thrusting up into her and pushing her over the edge. She collapsed on top of him, squirting all over, sliding up and down as she rode out her orgasm.

"I'm being selfish" she whined. She'd had two orgasms and Toby hadn't cum yet.

"You're allowed to be selfish baby, I'm going to be selfish with you later" Toby said.

Toby rolled them over and he kissed her and massaged her body. Finally he took her legs and pushed them upward so the backs of her thighs were on his abs and her ankles rested on his shoulders. He pushed into her slowly a few times to gauge her comfortableness with the position. When he was sure it was still good for her in this position he started humping her fast. After a minute Spencer's legs clenched and shook as her feet curled, and she gave into her own orgasm.

"Unnnnnnnggghhh, uhhhhhhhhh" she moaned. Toby grunted as he shoved his dick into her and came, as her orgasming body shook against his. He collapsed kissing her, letting her legs slide down his body.

Toby put Spencer on the bed and kneeled behind her. This is where he was going to get his, this is where he's going to be selfish. He humped into her from behind quickly as she lay there. She moaned but was pretty sure she couldn't cum again. She found out she was wrong as the building started again.

"Uhhhhhhh, unnnnnnngggghhh" she growled loudly as she clawed at the sheets and pillows. She whimpered as Toby pounded into her. Toby realizing it was time for both of them wrapped his arms around her shoulders, as he slammed into her. He pressed her body into the mattress. She screamed uncontrollably as he convulsed and came wildly on top of her.

"Fuck Spencer, Fuck" he screamed as he exploded inside her. He slowly humped her as their hot sweaty bodies rode out the massive orgasm they had shared.

"I have something to tell you" she said when she caught her breath. She got out of the bed and walked to her suitcase. She pulled out a little wrapped gift and brought it to him.

He opened it and saw that it was a coffee cup that said

 _You are the love of my life_

For some reason it had a stuffed elephant in it. "See what is under the elephant" she said clasping her hands excitedly.

 _You're going to be a dad!_

"You're pregnant?" He said smiling "Honey, that's fantastic" he added before kissing her.

"I am so happy" he reassured her.

"Yeah, hold on to that feeling" she said and he began frowning.

"I was alone and scared, facing a life time of single motherhood and…"

"What is it baby, no more secrets"

"I found out your dad had an illegitimate daughter and he paid the mom off to never tell anyone." She began. "So I blackmailed him for 10 million, saying if I didn't get it I would ruin his company, his life and yours"

 **What do you think will happen next? What will Toby say? Please review.**


	11. The Cold War

**I hope you all like this chapter. Please review. 10 reviews to update.**

"Toby, please say something" Spencer pleaded. He hadn't spoken a word since she had told him about the blackmail.

"Give me the ring back!" he said angrily.

"What?!" Spencer cried "baby no can't we talk about this?"

"You're not wife material, that's what you were trying to tell me at Dean's house isn't it" Toby fumed "well congratulations, I'm convinced"

Spencer took off the ring and threw it against the wall. Toby stood and walked over picking it up. Spencer began getting dressed. She started packing up her suitcase thinking she would just go back to Dean's.

"The car leaves for the airport at 8am" he said.

Spencer smiled maybe there was hope.

"You can stop smiling the only reason I still want anything to do with you is because you're pregnant." Toby left the room and Spencer laid on the bed sobbing. She cried all night long.

"Spencer" Toby said shaking her. "Hurry up and get dressed, it's time to go."

Spencer got dressed as Toby took the bags to the car. She had held onto the stuffed elephant all night. She didn't know how she and Toby would get through this, or if they even would. He clearly had a plan but he didn't divulge it and she was too nervous to ask.

Spencer slept most of the flight. She was half awake when they landed. She pretended to be asleep and Toby carried her to the town car that was awaiting them. Toby buckled her into her seat.

"Drive carefully Duncan" he ordered "We have precious cargo on board"

Spencer had drifted off again when the car finally stopped.

"Wake up Spencer" Toby said "We're here"

She opened her eyes as she slowly unbuckled herself.

They were outside of a mansion.

"Is this your house?" she asked. He wasn't really going to bring the pregnant mistress home to his wife was he?

"No" he said dryly "This is the house I bought for us."

"For us?" she asked, her heart swelling.

"Yeah" he said "you know when we were happy, in love, and getting married."

"I want to marry you Toby, god it doesn't have to be this way"

"Duncan, please show Miss Hastings to her room, and make sure she doesn't carry anything up there." Toby ordered.

"Yes sir" Duncan said.

Spencer followed the guy up to a room. It had a queen sized bed in it and two dressers as well as a flat screen TV. Spencer busied herself with unpacking and when she did that she called Aria, Ali and Dean to update them. Spencer showered and put on a dress before heading downstairs.

"Duncan, where is Mr. Cavanaugh?" she asked when she came downstairs and no one was around.

"He is in his study" Duncan said pointing toward a big wood door. Spencer walked over and knocked.

"Come in" he said from behind the door. He looked up as she came in.

"What is it?" Toby asked her.

"Um I was thinking maybe I could make us something for dinner tonight." She suggested with a smile.

"We have people for that" He said curtly.

"What is it going to take for me to make this up to you?" she asked quietly. "You just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Go back to your room Spencer, the staff will let you know when dinner is ready." He said flatly. Spencer sighed. She could understand that Toby felt angry and hurt and betrayed but if he looked at it from her point of view he should be able to understand.

"Miss Hastings, dinner is ready" the butler informed her.

Spencer came downstairs and saw that there was exactly one place setting at the table. Toby either wasn't eating dinner or he was eating in another room.

"I'm actually not very hungry" Spencer said turning back to the stairs.

"I can make you something else" the cook said.

Spencer was lying in bed when toby came in.

"You didn't eat your dinner, was there something wrong with it?" he asked his hands shoved into his pockets. "Come on" he said offering his hand. "I will make you something to eat"

Toby led her downstairs to the kitchen. After a few minutes toby set a grilled ham and cheese sandwich in front of her.

Toby then pulled out two bowls and began making two ice cream sundaes. They sat at the counter and ate their ice cream.

"So, what do you want for dinner tomorrow?" Toby asked. "Something you will actually eat."

"I want to make dinner" she said pouting slightly. Toby sighed maybe this was a pregnancy thing.

"Ok fine, leave a shopping list for Ingrid and she will pick you up anything you need." Toby said rinsing off the bowls.

"I'll just go with her" Spencer said.

"No, you're not to leave the house" he ordered.

"Why not?" she cried.

"Because I said no!"

"What if I want to see my friends?" she asked.

"They are more than welcome to come here." He said simply.

"Fine" Spencer said figuring she should pick her battles.

"Let's get you to bed then" he said.

Toby led her back upstairs into her room.

"I can't believe you're tucking me in." she half giggled. In a spontaneous moment Spencer leaned forward to hug and kiss him but he quickly pulled away.

"Goodnight" she grumbled pulling the covers up to her neck.

"I just need time" he said before turning out the light.

*2 weeks later*

Toby walked into Spencer's bathroom to find her vomiting. This had become a normal occurrence.

"I think I'm done" Spencer said. Toby helped her up off the floor and to the sink so she could clean up. "I hope you were only planning on one child because I don't think I could do this again."

Toby stood there looking at her for a moment unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did." She said apologetically.

"It's fine" he said.

"Hey, you're not dressed for the office" she said pointing out his casual look.

"No, I took the day off" he said "You have a doctor visit today and I want to be here" he said.

"Oh" she said.

Spencer laid in her bed as the doctor poked and prodded.

Toby held Spencer's hand as the doctor performed the ultrasound.

"It looks like you two will be getting more than you were expecting" he told them "Spencer is pregnant with twins."

They were both shocked and delighted by this. In the heat of the moment Toby kissed spencer's forehead.

Toby thanked the doctor and showed him to the door.

"Twins! That's amazing right?" Spencer gushed having followed Toby downstairs.

"Yes" Toby said "it is very great and very exciting"

Spencer went to hug him and grabbed her arms keeping her from doing so.

"When are we going to get passed this, baby?" she asked disheartened.

"I don't know that we are" Toby said stalking off to his study.

"We have to, we have two little babies on the way" she said following him determined to put a stop to this cold war they had going on.

"Well we have 7 more months before we have to worry about them" he said.

*2 weeks later*

Things had become downright arctic between Spencer and Toby. It seemed as if Toby was never going to forgive her and Spencer was angry with him for not realizing the desperate heartbroken position she had been in.

Spencer ate all her meals in her room and went days without seeing Toby.

"How are you feeling?" Toby asked coming into her room unannounced.

"I'll be a lot better tonight" she said.

"What's tonight?" he asked.

"I'm leaving you" she said simply.

"What?!" he yelled.

"I've called my mother, she is coming to get me today" Spencer said "I will finish my pregnancy at my parents' house and once the babies are born we can decide what to do for custody."

"You can't do this, why are you doing this?" he yelled trying to keep it together.

"You don't love me, you don't want me, and you have no interest in making this work. So why should I stay when were gonna end up with two babies and a custody battle at the end of it anyway?" she said sounding level headed and logical.

"Spencer…" he started trying to think of what to say. Before he could come up with anything the doorbell rang.

"That's probably my mother" Spencer said.

They both went downstairs and it was in fact her mother.

"This is the man that got you pregnant?" her mom asked skipping the pleasantries.

"Yes, mom this is Toby Cavanaugh" He said introducing them.

"We've met" her mother said curtly. "He came to the house with some bullshit story about building a house for some friends was it?"

Spencer looked at him quizzically.

"Hanna had this wacky idea that maybe we could find out what was up with you by visiting your parents" he explained.

"Oh" Spencer said her heart warmed by the thought of Toby going all the way to Rosewood in hopes of getting her back.

"You can have your lawyer call me in the morning" her mother said handing Toby a card.

"Mom!" Spencer complained. Clearly pulling out a lawyer already had not been in Spencer's plan.

"Spencer, I love you. I am pissed as hell at you, but I love you. I don't know how this ends right now but I can tell you if I didn't love you I would have never proposed. If I didn't love you I wouldn't have gone all the way to Rosewood, and then to L.A. And I sure as hell wouldn't have brought you back with me. I'm not saying things will definitely work out between us. If you leave you can say goodbye to any chance at me forgiving you, to ever getting your engagement ring back, or to us ever being a happy little family." He said.

"You still have it?" she asked her heart practically bursting out of her chest. "The engagement ring you gave me?"

"Yes" Toby said.

"Am I to take it that you won't be leaving?" her mother asked.

"No" Spencer said. "If Toby wants me here then I don't want to leave."

"Very well" her mother sighed.

"Mrs. Hastings, you're more than welcome to stay for dinner" Toby offered.

"No thank you, I need to be headed home now. It is a long drive you know." Veronica said leaving.

"Is she mad?" Toby asked.

"Probably" Spencer said begrudgingly.

They ate dinner together and then Spencer went to bed.

*3 days later*

"Spencer" Toby said knocking on her door.

"Come in" she said putting down the book she was reading.

"I got some movies" he said hesitantly. "I thought that maybe you might want to watch them with me, you know have a little movie night?"

"Sure" Spencer said happily.

After dinner much to Spencer's surprise she and Toby curled up on the sofa. They were halfway through it when Toby paused it.

"Vanessa and I signed the divorce papers today" he said nonchalantly.

"Oh, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to be alone tonight." He admitted.

"Well, you're not alone, you're with me" Spencer said as she put her hand in his hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

"We can't do this" he said pulling away as Spencer took to kissing his neck.

"Why not?" Spencer said unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'm not ready ok Spencer" he said firmly before getting up and leaving the room.

*2 weeks later*

Spencer came down into the kitchen. She was fed up with Toby and she was in just the mood to tell it to him too.

"So, Toby, you know how you said you still have my engagement ring? I was just wondering if you knew, when I might get it back." She asked boldly.

"Spencer, I am not in the mood to have this fight with you" he huffed.

"Well that is just too damn bad!" she yelled. "I did an awful thing and I am so sorry for it but don't you think I suffered enough?"

"I know you would never do what I did but you have to at least be able to see how I got to that point. I tried to tell you I was pregnant and you said you weren't ready to have kids with me. Then your slutty wife pays me off to disappear and blackmails me. So I left because I didn't think you would still love me if you found out. Then I called you to tell you and you changed your phone number, so I called the office and left a message with Leila and she told me you and Vanessa were back together, and you never called me back. I was hurt and scared and alone and I was in that office full of mistresses and I found out about the money she had gotten to keep her child a secret and I went with it. I wasn't actually going to go to the papers, I just thought your dad would at least tell you about it, and then at least you would know about it. Then your dad and Leila showed up with the money and this huge contract and I cried the whole time I was signing it. Not to mention, I gave all the money back, and you still treat me like a stray dog that followed you home and now you're forced to take care of. You won't move forward with me and you won't let me leave, something has to give Toby." She said taking a breath.

"I have to go to work we'll talk about this later" Toby said.

"Of course" Spencer said rolling her eyes.

When Toby got to the office he made a bee line for Leila's desk.

"You're fired" he said with as much venom as he could muster.

"Why?" she asked hesitantly.

"Spencer called and left me a message before I went to L.A. to get her and you never gave it to me." He fumed.

"I was trying to help" she said defensively.

"Well, all you did was stop her from telling me she was pregnant and then I never called her and that's why she blackmailed me and my dad which is why she and I are fighting right now so again I say, you're fired." He said.

"Fine" she said.

It was just after 1 when Toby's phone rang.

"Hello" he said while looking over some paperwork.

"Mr. Cavanaugh, I don't want to alarm you but we had an intruder at the house" Duncan reported "nothing was taken but Miss Hastings was knocked to the ground, Dr. Robinson couldn't get here so we sent her to the hospital."

Toby rushed to the hospital as quickly as he could.

"Spencer!" he breathed as he rushed into the room.

"I'm fine Toby" Spencer assured him

"The babies are fine?" he asked hesitantly.

"One of them is" She said "'Baby A' is fine but 'Baby B' is in distress. That's what the doctor said. They have to run more tests."

"I want to give you something" Toby said pulling the ring out of his pocket. He had been waiting until the perfect moment. Deep down he always knew he'd take her back because he loved her so much. Her outburst this morning had hit home and she had been right. She stared at it for a minute. He waited for the smiles and happiness and kissing to begin but it didn't. Instead she chucked the ring across the room like she'd done in L.A.

"Get out" she cried. "Just go"

Toby hung his head.

"I'll be in the waiting room if you change your mind" he said kissing her forehead and then kissing her stomach twice, once for each baby.

 **What do you think will happen next? Please review. 10 reviews to update.**


	12. The Kids Are Alright

**Finally finally finally, I know everyone has been waiting for this to be updated so here you go. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

"You're an idiot!" Hanna shrieked when she got to the hospital and Toby had told her what he had done.

"Why am I an idiot?!" He yelled back he was getting tired of being treated like trash.

"Because!" Hanna yelled "it's not romantic for one. Her baby...your baby may not make it and it's like oh here's the ring to make you happy since you're sad"

"It's like when a guy proposes to his girlfriend because she is dying and she wants to get married so he marries her when he would never have married her before had she been healthy" Caleb said and Hanna nodded in agreement.

"She bitched me out this morning about the ring. I was planning on giving it to her before the accident." He insisted.

"And how does she know that?" Hanna said.

"Whose side are you on?" Toby asked.

"Spencer's, because you're an idiot, keep up!" Hanna said. "You need to re-propose to her. Something heart felt and well thought out and very romantic. Also when she isn't in a hospital bed you doofus."

"Why do I have to repropose?" He said. "I proposed, she accepted, why?"

"You said she wasn't wife material and you've been treating her like dirt." Hanna said.

"Has she been talking to you?" He asked.

"It's possible" Hanna said looking away. "What else is she supposed to do when you have her locked away, your dirty little pregnant mistress"

"Can I see her?" Hanna asked.

"Tomorrow, she's sleeping now" he said. He went back into the hospital room where Spencer was sleeping. Toby sat next to her bed and took her hand. Spencer's eyes opened slightly.

"You're still here" she said quietly.

"Sleep" Toby said "I'm not going anywhere."

The next morning as promised Toby was still there.

"I have to tell you about something" he said. "I was keeping it from you because I didn't want you to be stressed out about it."

"Ok" she said "tell me"

"When Vanessa and I were separated, she had a private detective follow me" he said. "They took pictures of me and you together"

"Ok" she said.

"When she realized I was going through with the divorce, she sold the pictures to the media and told a reporter in an interview that I was cheating on her with my assistant"

"Oh, so it's all over the tabloids?" She asked.

"Yes" he said "I was trying to shield you from all that"

"The intruder, the person that knocked you down was a reporter. Apparently there is a mole in our house. Someone told them we moved in together and that you were pregnant."

She nodded.

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"We are going to do an interview, we'll tell them about the babies, and then we will ask for our privacy while you're pregnant" he said.

"How do you know they will honor that request?" She asked

"Because anyone that doesn't won't be in the running for who is sold the babies first pictures."

"Toby" she said "I don't want to sell our babies pictures"

"We don't have to, and I am not saying it won't be awhile after they are born."

"Yeah" she agreed.

"Also I have added extra security at the house." He informed her.

"I can't wait to go home" she said "be in my own bed where there isn't monitors and things going off all the time."

"Well when the doctor comes in we can ask about when you might be able to go home." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"Both babies seem to be doing fine but I want to monitor them closely and if you feel like something is wrong don't hesitate to come in and get them checked out." The doctor said.

"When can I go home?" Spencer asked.

"How does tomorrow sound?" The doctor asked.

"Not as good as today" Spencer quipped.

"Tomorrow will be fine" Toby told the doctor.

"Um...doctor...is it safe for us to..." Spencer trailed off.

"You can have sex for now but be careful and if you feel contractions stop" the doctor said.

Spencer nodded.

"So you asked the doctor about sex" Toby said smiling.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean you're going to get sex" she snapped. "I just wanted to know, just in case"

"Oh, here I was thinking you might want to have sex with me" he said.

"I did." She said firmly.

Toby understood that she was still angry with him. He was just going to have win her over again.

The next morning Hanna and Caleb came by to help Toby and Spencer pack up and go back to the house.

Hanna stayed the whole day with Spencer watching Gilmore Girls on Netflix. Caleb and Toby told the girls that they were working on upgrading the security system but Caleb had done that before the couple returned home. They were putting together the twins' nursery as a surprise for Spencer. When they all took a break for lunch Hanna began asking questions about what Spencer wanted to do with the nursery.

"Are you going to paint it or do wallpaper?" Hanna asked.

"Wallpaper, I think" she said taking a bite of her salad.

"What kind of wallpaper" Hanna asked. "I'm in the fashion and design world so I can probably get it for cheap."

"I don't know" she said. "I probably won't decide that until I know is we are having boys or girls."

"Oh" Hanna said.

"Spence" Toby said "We should probably start looking at applications for nannies"

"We're not getting a nanny" Spencer said.

"Spencer, you are going to be super stressed caring for the twins by yourself" he said.

"I won't be caring for them myself you'll be here too" she said.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"When I have the twins, you'll take paternity leave" Spencer said simply.

"I don't think the company offers paternity leave and even if it did I am the CEO"

"Well, your dad will fill in or I am sure they can get like an interim CEO" she said.

"Spencer, we can just hire a nanny…"

"You did this to me Toby Cavanaugh! You impregnated me with these babies, and now I'm hormonal and my body is gonna get all stretched out, and I'm gonna have to experience the worst pain known to man twice to bring these little bundles of joy into the world and I think the least you can do is support me and take time off when they're born and if you don't, you won't be getting laid for a very long time." She cried.

Toby stood and walked over to her hugging her.

"Of course I will take paternity leave" he said rubbing her back. He knew he was going to catch hell with his dad but he didn't care.

That night Toby woke up to the sound of the TV in Spencer's room. He decided to go check on her.

"Spence" he said "what are you doing up? You need your rest."

"I couldn't sleep" she said "I am afraid that someone will break in or something. I know it is irrational but I am afraid now"

"There is nothing to be afraid of. If you want I could sleep in here with you tonight"

"OK" she said quietly.

Toby climbed into bed and laid behind Spencer putting an arm around her. The next morning Spencer woke up with Toby's massive boner pressing against her ass. She tried to ignore it until Toby woke up and whispered "let's make love"

Spencer pulled away, getting up from the bed and leaving the room.

"Spencer" he called after her as he followed her downstairs.

"Leave" he ordered the kitchen staff when he and Spencer were in the kitchen.

"Please" he said "it has been so long. I know you miss it too." He began kissing her back and pulling back the straps of her nightie.

"I could take you right here" he teased "bent over the counter, I know you want it"

Spencer was breathing hard. He was right she did want it. Oh god did she want it. He could fuck her to oblivion and she knew it.

"Five minutes and well both be in ecstasy." He prodded.

"Just say yes" he said hiking her nightie up.

 **Ok so that is all for now. Does she stand her ground or give in to temptation? Please review and let me know what you think.**


	13. Nothing But Trouble

**OK another chapter. Yay. Thank you to everyone that has read my new all original story "The Light From The Second Floor" that I posted on my wattpad account Spobyfanfiction3. It means a lot to me. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

"No" she mumbled meekly.

"No?" He repeated confused.

"Come on baby, I miss you" he said kissing her neck.

"I miss you too" she said quietly.

"Please let me make love to you" he begged.

"I'm sorry, I just can't" she said as she skirted away and went upstairs leaving Toby with blue balls.

Desperate Toby called Hanna.

"Hey, Hanna" he said happily "can you do me a favor?"

"What?" She asked sounding busy.

"I need you to figure out what Spencer wants" he said.

"Wants?" She asked still not giving the conversation her full attention

"Ok last night Spencer and I shared a bed for the first time since I found out about the blackmail. This morning we got pretty close to being "close" but she put the brakes on."

"So you want me to find out what it's going to take to get you laid?"

"Deduced to the crudest statement possible yes" he sighed.

"I'll see what I can do" she said hanging up the phone not bothering to say goodbye.

That night Toby was in the home office when Spencer walked in.

"Hey" she said as she gave him a mischievous smirk.

"Hey" he said standing and enveloping her in his arms and kissing her tenderly.

"I have something for you" she said giving him another swift kiss before pulling out a yellow lined piece of paper.

"What's this?" He asked curiously.

"It's a list of my demands" she said as he unfolded it.

"Demands?!" He asked incredulously.

"It's a list of the things you have to do for me, before we reinstate the sexual aspect to our relationship." She said innocently.

"I do these things and you'll have sex with me?" He asked for confirmation.

"With bells on" she said with a smile.

He sighed before looking at the list. Spencer had him by the balls and she knew it.

"Ok" he said sitting down and bringing her into his lap. "Lets see"

"Permanently move you into my room" he read the first bullet. "Done"

"Cook dinners together" he said still looking at the list "easy enough, done"

"You want to have dinner with my parents?" He asked moving down the list.

"And my parents" she said pointing out another bullet.

"Can we have them both over at the same time?" He asked.

"That would be fine" she agreed.

"Ok" he said.

"Baby shopping?" He asked.

"Yeah I want to buy baby stuff" she pouted.

"Ok" he said kissing her.

That night Toby and Spencer slept in the spacious master bedroom. They cuddled and kissed before falling asleep.

*3 weeks later*

Spencer and Toby were at the doctors for a checkup and to find out the sex of the twins.

"Do you want to know the sexes?" The doctor asked. They both nodded.

"You are having a boy and a girl" the doctor said. Spencer and Toby were both happy because Spencer had wanted girls and Toby had wanted boys. They still hadn't had sex yet because Toby and Spencer couldn't seem to get either set of parents to agree to come to dinner. Toby's parents thought that Spencer was a cheap tramp that had trapped Toby for his money. Spencer's parents thought that Toby was a wolf in sheep's clothing that had led their daughter astray and taken advantage of her. If things kept up this way their twins would grow up without grandparents.

Toby brought Spencer back to the house and they spent 20 minutes making out in the car like teenagers.

"Spencer?" Toby breathed as he pulled away. "Can we have sex tonight, I've met all your demands except for the dinner and I shouldn't be punished because our parents are assholes."

"Ok" she agreed before kissing him again. "Tonight"

Spencer was tired from the day and so she decided to take a nap until Toby got home. She didn't know how long she had slept when she woke to find her sister-her dead twin sister- sitting on the bed stroking her hair.

"Samantha?" she said curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"You know the truth?" she said. "Deep down inside that pretty little brain of yours, you know the truth, don't you?"

"Sammy?" she said calling her by her nickname they had used when they were little.

Suddenly Spencer was 15 back in her parents' house.

"I hate you!" Samantha yelled as she stormed up the stairs. "I'm ashamed that you're my sister"

"What happened?" Melissa asked putting a hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"Nothing" she said heading up the stairs "I don't want to talk about it"

For as long as they both could remember they had been in love with Noel Kahn. Well in lust anyway on Spencer's part. Samantha was head over heels. They had made a deal that neither would go after him because they both had a crush on him. Halfway through a party at Noel's Samantha and Noel were dancing and kissing. Samantha came over to Spencer excitedly.

"Noel wants to be my boyfriend" she said "I know we had a deal but let's be real, I like him more" she had been practically bouncing waiting for Spencer's permission. The only problem was that Noel was a horn dog, a strictly love 'em and leave 'em type. Her innocent little sister was surely headed for heartbreak.

"If you want to be with him, be with him" she said with a tight smile.

"Thanks Penny" she said calling her by her nickname.

Spencer texted Noel to ditch her sister for a quickie up in his room and what a shocking surprise that Samantha caught them in the act. In her mind it had been a noble cause and it wasn't like she had her own virtue to worry about. Samantha hadn't seen it that way and vowed to never speak to Spencer again. When Spencer was busted for drugs by her parents and grounded with sober coach Dean, Samantha ran off to Noel Kahn's party. Two hours later she stood in Spencer's doorway. Her dress was wrinkled, her hair was a mess, and she had tears streaming down her face.

"How was the party?" Spencer asked sarcastically.

"It sucked" she said still standing in the doorway. "I didn't even get the chance to tell him I was a virgin." She cried. "And half an hour later he was in the hot tub with Leslie Johnson.

Spencer shook her head. Damn Noel Kahn she knew he would do this. She opened her arms to her sister and she laid her head in her lap as she cried.

Spencer was shaken from her reverie by a slamming door and the sound of Toby's angry voice.

"Fucking rats!" he yelled "I'm gonna sue them. I'm gonna press charges!" he continued to rant.

Spencer went downstairs to see what was going on.

Toby was pacing back and forth raving by his side was Caleb unloading equipment and Hanna tapping away at her phone.

"What's going on?" Spencer said nervously.

"Pack your bags" he yelled at Spencer before Hanna came over to her an arm around her shoulder.

"He means pack a bag" Hanna said leading her upstairs. "He is taking you away for a few days of pampering"

"Why is he angry?" Spencer asked "I didn't do anything"

"He isn't mad at you" Hanna assured her.

"He's mad at this" she said pulling out a magazine.

The title of an article read: **Trouble in Paradise.** There was pictures of Spencer and Toby.

Hanna pointed out a highlighted quote section.

 _An inside source tells us that the couple doesn't sleep in the same bed and Toby begs her for sex almost every day._

Spencer sighed. In addition to the article being intrusive it was also insulting and embarrassing.

"How do they even know these things?" she cried as she packed as quickly as she could.

"Either there are bugs in the house or one of your staff is getting paid to hand out illicit details of your personal life" Hanna said.

"That is so infuriating" she said.

"That is why Toby is so angry" Hanna explained.

Spencer nodded.

An hour later Toby and Spencer were at the most expensive hotel in the city.

"I'm sorry about all this" Spencer said pouting slightly. "It is all my fault"

"No it isn't baby" he reassured her "our privacy is being invaded that isn't either of our faults"

Spencer went into the bathroom and changed into a very sheer white nightie and matching white panties that the lingerie barely covered.

Spencer stood in the doorway a minute waiting for Toby to look up from his computer.

"You look beautiful" he said closing the computer and opening his arms to her. She climbed onto his lap and began kissing him.

It took some finagling to get in a good position with Spencer's big pregnant belly but soon Spencer and Toby began moving as Toby's hands roamed over her body.

"I love you" he said kissing her back and neck.

"I love you too" she said turning her head so that they could kiss. All the pregnancy hormones swirling around in Spencer's body made the sex even better than she remembered and she cried out in ecstasy as she came way sooner than either of them expected.

"I'm sorry" she said "it just felt so good I couldn't hold it in"

"Don't apologize for orgasming" he said as they continued to move so that Toby could finish. Spencer came a second time as toby finally exploded inside her. They collapsed on the bed and laid there just caressing each other's bodies.

"Marry me" Toby said before he could stop himself.

"Was that a request or a command" Spencer said teasingly.

"Neither" he said sleepily. "I just love you and that is what slipped out, you don't have to say anything. As a matter of fact don't say anything"

Spencer smile faded.

"I love you Spencer" he said "more than I have ever loved anyone"

"I love you too" she said looking like she wanted to say more.

"Tonight that is all we need" he said kissing her.

He had a proposal planned but he wanted everything, including the fact that he was reproposing to be a surprise.

It was the middle of the night when Toby heard knocking on the suite door. He opened it to see Caleb standing in front of him.

"We need to talk" he said quietly.

 **Whoo! That was some chapter wasn't it? Please review and let me know what you think and what you think is going on.**


	14. It's Nothing

**Hey guys, here's another chapter. Sorry it's short.**

Caleb sighed as he walked into the hotel suite.

"You know that thing you asked me to look into and then told me not to?" Caleb asked.

"Yes?" Toby replied hesitantly.

"I looked into it anyway" Caleb said handing him a folder.

Toby looked over the report that was in the file. Rage filled him as he took in its contents and its meaning.

"Spencer can't know until after she has the babies" Toby said.

"Know what?" Spencer asked walking into the living room. Toby discreetly handed the folder back to Caleb.

"It's nothing really" Toby said "more media bullshit. I just don't want you to get stressed out about it, it's not good for the babies."

She crossed her arms. She didn't like that there was something Toby knew that she didn't.

"If you say it's nothing..." she sighed.

"It's nothing" he lied.

*The Next Day*

Toby walked into his childhood home at 730 in the morning when he knew his parents would be there having breakfast.

"Toby?!" His mother said startled "what are you doing here?!"

"I came to personally invite you two to dinner with me and Spencer at my house this Thursday." He said.

"Now Toby..." his mother began.

"No!" He yelled slamming down his fist. "I don't want to hear excuses. Spencer is pregnant with twins, your grandbabies, the future heir to the Cavanaugh company." He said staring them down. "You'll either come to dinner on Thursday or I'll assume you want nothing to do with Spencer, our children, or me" he fumed.

With that he turned on his heel before his parents had a chance to respond.

*Thursday*

Spencer was so nervous. She knew she had gotten off on the wrong foot with Toby's parents and she wanted to fix it.

The evening was strained. She knew what his parents thought of her and that they were only here under Toby's influence.

"So Spencer" his mother said finally deciding on making conversation "when are you due?"

"January 28th" Spencer said "the doctor said I'd most likely be early though"

"Are you two going to be tying the knot before the babies come?" His dad interjected.

"No" Toby said "our main focus is the babies being born and healthy right now"

"You do plan to get married do you not?" His mother challenged.

"Yes" Toby said.

"I hope you're already interviewing nannies, a good one is so hard to find" his mother said changing the subject.

"Were not hiring a nanny" Spencer said "I'm going to be the one raising my children. I'm not going to be one of those moms"

"I had a nanny for Toby and he turned out just fine" his mother huffed.

"Actually, I think he's quite spoiled and has abandonment issues but what do I know" Spencer said.

"Well at least he isn't a drugged up, lying, and manipulative bitch" his mother said in the most condescending tone.

"Get out" Toby said towards his parents.

"We didn't want to come in the first place" his mother snapped.

"We want to be a part of your life but we will not come over just to have her attack us!" His father said as they left.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Toby asked when he came back into the dining room.

"I didn't know you had a nanny" she said defensively "and I won't have that woman thinking she can dictate how I'm going to raise my children. She made up her mind about me before she even walked through the door and you know it."

"Well you didn't exactly make a good first impression by breaking up with me and disappearing to LA. That did wonders for my abandonment issues."

"I'm sorry" she said "I'm sure if we ever get my parents here you guys might not get along that great either"

"I'm sure you're right about that" he said. There was an anger in his eyes that Spencer didn't quite understand.


	15. Babies and Betrayal

Toby watched as Spencer brushed away tears.

"Don't cry Spence" Toby said kissing her "it's just a movie"

"I know" she said "but it's such a good movie"

Toby smiled. Believe it or not Spencer crying over a chick flick happy ending was the closest Spencer had been to happy in what felt like months. She was in the 9th month of pregnancy with the twins. When she wasn't crying over putting two different shoes on because she couldn't see her feet, she was cussing Toby out for getting her pregnant in the first place. There were very few positions she was comfortable in and the list shrank everyday. It had been over a month since they'd had sex. He had resigned himself to the fact that they wouldn't be having sex again until after the babies were born. The doctor had told them to expect the twins any day as Spencer's due date was 3 weeks away and twins were almost always early.

Toby had had a bed set up in the living room since the stairs were too much for Spencer these days.

"We should go to sleep" Toby said.

"I don't want to go to sleep because when I wake up I have to go shopping with your mother." Spencer scoffed.

Toby's mom had made strides in forming a relationship with Spencer and Spencer was trying as well but Spencer knew what his mother truly thought about her and it kept her from truly opening up.

"Well at least she's participating" Toby said with an edge in his voice. Spencer's parents kept making excuses as to why they couldn't visit and said they would come after the babies were born.

"I know" Spencer whispered.

"Let's just go to sleep, forget I brought it up" Toby said.

The next morning Toby woke up to an empty side of the bed. He worried about Spencer until he could hear her on the phone talking to someone.

"I need to know how you did it. I can't be pregnant anymore these babies need to come out today!"

She was listening to whoever was on the phone intently.

"Yes, I will call and verify with the doctor that it is ok." Spencer said. As she dialed the phone she turned to Toby.

"Get back in bed" she ordered. Toby obliged wondering what she was up to.

She came in a few minutes later.

"Ok" she said coming back into the room "let's have sex"

"What are you talking about?" Toby said watching her cautiously.

"I called my mom because, you know, she actually has given birth to twins. She said that she and my father had sex and shortly after she went into labor. I called the doctor and he confirmed that sex can make a woman go into labor and that I'm far enough along that the babies will be ok if I were to go into labor today"

"Spencer" Toby trailed off "I'm not sure if"

"Toby, I am huge and uncomfortable and I don't want to be pregnant anymore. I just want to have these babies ok!?"

"Yeah, ok" Toby said realizing how important this was to Spencer.

She climbed onto the bed as she started rubbing his crotch.

"Come on get hard for me" she whimpered. Toby could feel himself stiffening at the feel of her soft hands. "Now you just lay back and relax and let me do all the work."

Spencer straddled him and began to sink down before getting off of him.

"Did you change your mind?" Toby asked half hoping she had and half hoping she hadn't.

"No it's just that this position is really uncomfortable. I'm sorry you're going to have to do some of the work." She said laying on her side so he could enter her from behind.

Toby laid on his side as he pushed himself into her slowly. Toby pumped into her slowly at first.

"Rub my clit, make me cum twice, please" she begged.

Toby started moving faster. Spencer telling him what to do to her turned him on.

"Oh god, keep going, don't stop" Spencer cried as Toby pushed her to orgasm. "Oh Toby, yes, right there, unnnnnnngggggghhhh, unnnnn" Spencer moaned as she was hit by a rolling orgasm.

Spencer laid in bed waiting for the contractions to begin. She was sure that she would be going into labor any minute.

"I guess it didn't work" Spencer grumbled after she'd been laying in bed for two hours waiting to go into labor.

"Spencer" Toby said "the babies will come when it's time for them to be born."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said brushing him aside.

"Do you want me to cancel your shopping trip with my mom?" He asked knowing how much Spencer had been dreading it.

"No, I'll be fine" she assured him. Spencer went into the portable closet for something to wear. Truth be told she felt huge no matter what she wore. She finally settled on a pink flowy dress.

Toby's mom showed up right on time and soon they were in the car.

The two sat in an awkward silence after exchanging the usual pleasantries.

When Spencer got out of the car she felt a pain in her side. She ignored it as she had gotten used to all kinds of aches and pains.

Spencer and Toby's mom began shopping. She had pain from time to time as they moved through the store. Spencer was trying to hide it but she was well aware that Toby's mom was watching her curiously. A sharp pain ran over Spencer's stomach causing her to bend over and cry out.

"Spencer, honey I think you're in labor. We better get to the hospital."

Panic began seeping in. She couldn't be a mother. She was too young, it was too soon. She wasn't ready.

"No" she cried "its too soon. I'm not ready. Where's Toby?"

"I will call Toby and tell him to get your birthing bag and meet us at the hospital" his mom said in a tone that was only slightly patronizing.

"Ok" she said through clenched teeth.

Toby's mother ushered Spencer to the car as she called Toby to let him know what was going on. Once she was seated in the car, she began to feel better.

"I think it was just a false alarm" Spencer said "I knew it was too soon."

Spencer's relief was short lived as the pain returned causing Spencer to bend over again.

"These are contractions Spencer and they're really close together. These babies are coming and soon."

"I'm not ready!" Spencer cried "it wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to meet someone date him for two or three years, get engaged, then get married, be married a year, then have kids."

Spencer continued before Toby's mom could interject.

"It shouldn't have been like this, Toby wanted time, we should of had that time. We should have been careful."

"You weren't careful?" His mom asked looking upset "Toby told me you told him you were on the pill"

"I did...I was on the pill...but I got pregnant anyway with twins no less...we should sue the birth control company."

"You never forgot to take it?" His mother asked as another contraction hit. Toby's mom put her hand in Spencer's so she could squeeze on it.

"No, I nev..." Spencer trailed off.

Spencer's mind ran through her relationship with Toby. Trying to remember a day where she hadn't taken it. She finally remembered. The morning after Hanna had pulled her out of bed in the middle of the night. The morning she thought she was nothing more than a cheap mistress. She'd been so devastated that she hadn't taken her pill for two days.

Spencer flashed back to the night she reunited with Toby.

"I'm sorry" she said covering his wet chest with kisses in the shower "I'm so sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you"

Toby picked her up and carried her from the shower to the bed.

"I'm the one that's sorry" Toby said "I should have told you about Vanessa and I'm gonna make it up to you all night long."

Toby trailed kisses down her body until he got to her center.

Spencer whimpered moans and mewls as Toby pleasured her.

"You're so good" she moaned running her fingers through his hair "no one has ever made me cum the way you do"

Toby pushed two fingers inside pushing her to a massive orgasm that made her shake against him.

"Now" Toby said standing as he stroked his massive erection "spread your legs and tell me who you belong to"

"You" she said breathlessly.

Toby plunged himself into her making her cry out in pleasure. He pumped into her building up the pressure until they were both about to cum. Toby pulled out before either of them could orgasm.

"Toby please, I need you so bad" Spencer whimpered.

"You're mine" he demanded scooping her up and sitting so she was in his lap.

"Yes, please give it to me" Spencer begged.

"I want to hear you say it" Toby demanded "I want you saying it as I make you cum."

Spencer moved in his lap humping him as she said "I'm yours" repeatedly.

When Spencer was ready to cum Toby stilled her hips.

"Promise me forever" he demanded.

"I'm yours forever, I promise" she said as Toby finally pushed her over the edge.

"I did forget to take it" she admitted "it's all my fault"

"Spencer" Toby's mother said after another contraction had passed "I wanted to tell you something"

Spencer cringed internally but turned to face her none the less.

"Daniel doesn't know it, but I know what he does during his late nights at the office. I know he's been doing it for a long time."

Spencer was quiet, not knowing how to respond.

"When Daniel told me" she paused "about you, I thought he was cheating on Vanessa because he hadn't told us they had broken up. I thought he was turning into his father. I didn't know he was me and he had had the courage to walk away."

"I wanted to hate you for what you represented to me and when I found out about the blackmail, I was livid. Now that I know you, I realize that you were only trying to protect your children."

"I was" she said quietly "only trying to protect them."

"You're going to be a great mother, Spencer" his mother said finally "even the most prepared mother in the world isn't prepared for everything. You're ready. You've got Toby and I'll help anyway I can."

When they finally got to the hospital, Toby's mother had ascertained that Spencer's contractions were about 5 mins apart. Toby was at the entrance waiting for them.

When they reached the nurses desk the woman told Spencer to walk around until her contractions were closer together. Spencer complained but followed instructions.

"I told you we were going to have these babies today" she said with a smile.

"I never doubted you" Toby assured her.

"Did you call my mom?" Spencer asked as she breathed through another contraction.

When Toby didn't respond Spencer stopped walking.

"You didn't call her?! She promised she'd be here, you have to call her right now."

Toby was about to explain when he noticed Spencer was bleeding. They walked back to the nurse station as quickly as possible and rushed her to a room.

The nurse helped Spencer get up on the table and her feet in the stirrups. The nurse checked to see how dilated she was and rushed over to the phone.

"We need a doctor in here right away, these babies are coming now."

2 hours of screaming, cussing, and Spencer swearing she would never have sex again, later Spencer had given birth to both twins. A nurse came in and helped Spencer as she tried to breastfeed for the first time. After a few tries Spencer got the hang of it. When both twins had been fed and had fallen asleep Spencer finally decided to confront Toby.

"Why didn't you call my mother?" Spencer asked angry and hurt.

"Because I have something to tell you and I'm not sure you're going to want to see your mother after I tell you"

"What is it?"

"After I found out about the blackmail...I had Caleb look into the accident...your sister didn't die in the accident"

"What are you talking about? You weren't there, she died in the accident"

"Then why did your parents have an autopsy done on Samantha?"

"I don't know" Spencer said not wanting to think about it.

"Because Samantha should have walked away from the crash. Just like you did."

"So why didn't she, if you know everything"

"Because she OD'd" Toby said pulling out the file he'd been guarding with his life for months.

Spencer looked at the report. Most of what the medical examiner had written was gibberish to her but one part stood out.

 _Probable cause of death: intentional overdose_

"They lied to me, all these years, made me feel guilty, made me think it was my fault she died. How could they do that to me?"

Ok so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Just to let you know I am probably going to be wrapping up this fic in one or two chapters. I hate to disappoint you guys but I'm probably going to be wrapping up some others as well.

Until next time...


End file.
